Una historia diferente
by miguel.puentedejesus
Summary: La historia de la reina Elsa y el príncipe Andrew, como poco a poco el amor cambia entre los dos hermanos. Elsanna. AU. Anna Gender Bender
1. Todo Tiene Un Comienzo

Saludos, este es el comienzo de una pequeña historia, que tiene como como característica principal que Anna sera hombre, no se vi la imagen y quise hacer algo al respecto, hans y kristoff permanecerán iguales sin cambio de sexo.

Entenderé si esto no es de su agrado, y se que dije que la otra historia seria la ultima, y espero que no piensen que lo dije para tener más atención, simplemente tuve una platica con mi hermana que me hizo sentir mucho mejor respecto a mis pasatiempos. En fin Gracias si alguien llega a leer esto.

Capitulo I. Todo tiene un comienzo.

Elsa y Agnarr estaban fuera de los aposentos de la reina, el rey de Arendelle esperando noticias de su esposa y haciéndole compañía a la pequeña Elsa, era el segundo embarazo de la pareja real, y estaban igual de emocionados que la primera vez.

Agnarr estaba con Elsa en los brazos recorriendo una y otra vez el cuarto, cuando aún entre las paredes se escuchó un llanto, Agnarr aun con Elsa corrió a la habitación contigua antes que una enfermera saliera a avisarle que su hijo había nacido.

Ya adentro de la habitación Agnarr vio una escena que siempre atesoraría, Iduna tenía al pequeño niño en brazos, ya estaba limpio y estaba envuelto con una pequeña manta blanca. Su piel aun rosa, y sobre su pequeña cabecita unos cuantos mechones de cabello cobrizo.

Elsa bajo de los brazos de su padre y se acero a su madre, una de las enfermeras ayudo a la pequeña a subir y por fin tuvo enfrente suyo a su hermano, el pequeño estaba llorando a pulmón, Elsa acerco su mano a la cara del bebe, y como si fuera magia dejo de llorar.

\- Elsa, saluda a tu hermanito. – dijo su madre aun recuperando sus fuerzas.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? - dijo la pequeña de solo tres años, pues aun con su corta edad ya podía hablar con gran fluidez.

Ambos padres se vieron el uno al otro, aún no habían decidido un nombre para el pequeño.

\- ¿Cómo te gustaría que se llamara? – pregunto su padre, tratando de ocultar su error.

La pequeña se puso su dedo en la barbilla mientras pensaba un nombre adecuado. Y recordó una noche, su padre estaba en su alcoba leyéndole un cuento para dormir, el cuento era sobre un gran guerrero que salvo a su pueblo solo con su espada y su voluntad, el nombre de ese guerrero era...

-Andrew.

Ambos padres sonrieron era un nombre perfecto para el pequeño.


	2. La historia de un niño

Muchas gracias por el apoyo a este triste intento de historia. No saben cuanto agradezco su apoyo.

Como siempre nada me pertenece, yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo II. La historia de un niño.

Era otoño cuando sucedió, las últimas cosechas habían sido recolectadas, las suficientes para que el reino no tuviera problemas para el invierno. Los reyes estaban de viaje en el reino de corona por asuntos de seguridad en las aguas que se usaban para el transporte, en los últimos meses los barcos que iban de Arendelle a Corona y viceversa habían sido saqueados por bandidos, no se sabía de dónde venían, lo único que se sabía era que no se podía seguir permitiendo semejante atrocidad, así que los reyes de ambos reinos debían idear un plan de contingencia para que ello parara. Por la seguridad de los príncipes de Arendelle estos se quedaron en el castillo.

Elsa de ocho años y Andrew de cinco, ambos estaban jugando en un cuarto especial para que la pequeña Elsa practicara con sus poderes, estos se habían manifestado cuando esta tenía cinco años de edad. El pequeño Andrew se maravillaba cada vez que su hermana usaba sus poderes, y el pequeño en cada oportunidad que tenía le pedía a hacer la "magia", y la pequeña no podía estar más feliz de ver a su hermano sonreír por causa suya. Ambos estaban jugando cuando la alarma de emergencia empezó a sonar, desde dentro del castillo sonaba el ruido de afuera, la histeria de la gente, los gritos, y de pronto las explosiones, en sus cortas vidas habían escuchado algo igual, era atronador, y hacia que sus cuerpos temblaran.

Al cuarto entraron guardias reales, con sus uniformes impecables y en sus manos sus mosquetes, los guardias encerraron en un circulo a ambos príncipes, juraron proteger con su vida a la corona. Elsa abrazo a Andrew y hizo que su cabeza descansara en su pecho, el pequeño temblaba incontrolablemente, y Elsa luchaba con el impulso de hacerlo.

Los gritos de la servidumbre no se hicieron esperar, los guardias apuntaron sus mosquetes a la puerta, y de un golpe esta fue abierta, por ella entraron hombres vestidos de cuero negro y cafe, sus ropas se veían sucias y viejas, los guardias dispararon apenas estos se asomaron, y los cuerpos cayeron inertes, pero detrás de ellos venían más, los guardias desenfundaron sus sables y se lanzaron a la pelea, los guardias se vieron superados en número, pero ninguno vaciló en morir para tratar de proteger a los príncipes, Elsa jalo al pequeño Andrew hacia atrás hasta que su espalda golpeó pared, por primera vez sentía desesperación, las lágrimas se rehusaron a permanecer ocultas, y cayeron de los ojos azules. En cuanto el último de los guardias cayó muerto, Elsa se puso delante de Andrew, los hombres se rieron de la pequeña que trataba de detenerlos.

Elsa puso su mano frente suyo, y dejó salir su poder, los hombres dieron un paso atrás sorprendidos, para mala suerte de Elsa no duraron mucho así, la pequeña no podía concentrarse lo suficiente para poder defenderse, puesto los hombres se acercaban a ella cada vez más, uno que se había acercado por un costado y la tomó de las manos, cuando la tenia agarrada la alzó del suelo, la niña trataba de soltarse pero sus intentos eran inútiles, por su desesperación no podía hacer fluir su poder, Andrew estaba congelado por el miedo, solo pudo reaccionar cuando vio a uno de los hombres golpear el estómago de su hermana, la pequeña se encogió de dolor, y Andrew sintió de pronto que su miedo era sustituido por un enojo descomunal, sus pequeños puños se cerraron y se lanzó en contra del hombre que había golpeado a su hermana, en cuanto el pequeño puño golpeó al hombre, de este salio una llamarada que consumio al hombre en segundos, ni siquiera se escucho un lamento de este al ser tan rápido. Pero el pequeño por su enojo no podía procesar que estaba pasando, solo dejaba que su enojo controlara sus actos, el hombre que tenía agarrada a Elsa la soltó y esta cayó apenas estando conciente, veía como su pequeño hermano luchaba en contra de los hombres, sus golpes poco pensados y soltados sin ninguna misericordia hacían que los hombres murieran uno tras otro, con lo último que le quedaban de fuerzas Elsa pudo escuchar el cuerno de batalla, y sonrió significaba que la armada se acercaba para detener todo ello, pero su sonrisa se esfumó en un instante, uno de los hombres con su sable le dio un gran cortada a su hermano, solo vio como este alzó la espada por encima de la cabeza de su hermano y la dejaba caer cortando todo su pecho, gritó su nombre con agonía mientras el pequeño cuerpo caía al suelo, uno de los hombres tomó el cuerpo, Elsa vio como solo con unos segundos que estuvo el cuerpo en el suelo la sangre hizo un gran charco. No pudo hacer nada cuando los hombres corrieron con el cuerpo de su hermanito hacia fuera del castillo.

Y se desmayo con su mano estirada hacia la puerta.

\- Cambio de escena-

Los reyes llegaron el día siguiente del ataque, las bajas civiles habían sido casi mínimas, llegando a ser casi nulas, la guardia había recibido el mayor daño, pero los reyes no podían estar más devastados. Elsa había permanecido desmayada, y parecía que lo que sea que estaba soñando la tenia sumamente inquieta.

La pequeña despertó en la madrugada del segundo dia gritando el nombre de su hermano, los reyes habían estado a lado de su hija los dos días.

El rey había ordenado a casi toda su armada buscar al pequeño, pero hasta el momento todo había sido en vano.

Cuando Elsa despertó, ambos padres la abrazaron con tanta fuerza que a la pequeña le costaba respirar. Elsa se permitió pensar que todo había sido una pesadilla causada por fiebre.

\- ¿Y Andrew?

Toda felicidad de los padres de ver a su hija despierta, se esfumó.

\- Andrew... - Agnar suspiro tratando de encontrar fuerzas para decirle a su hija la verdad. - Andrew... Andrew fue secuestrado.

Elsa sintió que le habían arrebatado la vida de un tirón, empezó a sacudir su cabeza con desesperación, negando. Sus padres solo podían abrazar a la pequeña, mientras que los tres lloraban.

\- Cambio de escena-

Nueve años habían pasado desde el secuestro de Andrew, los primeros años los reyes habían hecho hasta lo imposible por encontrar al pequeño, pero parecía que se había esfumado en el aire, con los años los reyes iban perdiendo la esperanza. Y Elsa desde ese dia parecia que su rostro se había congelado, desde ese dia ni una sola sonrisa se asomo por sus labios.

Era un dia antes de la coronación, Elsa estaba hablando con sus padres en el despacho de su padre que el día siguiente pasaría a ser suyo,sobre el manejo del reino, eran solo unos detalles sobre el dia siguiente.

Elsa estaba tan apacible como siempre, cuando el ama de llaves, una señora que vio nacer a ambos príncipes, en sus mejores años había sido bella, cuando los príncipes eran niños un poco más gordita que en sus mejores años, pero ahora solo era una mujer que los años la habían acabado prematuramente, la desaparición del pequeño Andrew había sido un gran golpe, no solo para la familia real, pero parecía que su vitalidad volvió en ese instante. La mujer trataba de hablar pero solo lograba que de su boca salieran balbuceos.

\- Tranquila Gerda, ¿Que ha pasado?- Dijo Agnar con calma.

\- Lo encontraron.

Solo fueron un par de palabras, pero su peso fue tal que los reyes y princesa corrieron arrinconando a la mujer.

\- ¡Gerda, ¿Donde esta?! - grito Iduna.

\- El puerto.

Elsa corrió fuera del castillo, sus padres detrás de ella, no podían esperar para verlo.

Con sus corazones en la mano llegaron al puerto en cuestión de segundos, los guardias impedian que la gente se aglomerara frente al barco que transportaba al príncipe desaparecido.

El capitán de la embarcación no dejo que los reyes subieran, pese a que era de la marina de Arendelle.

\- ¡¿Que sucede?! - Exigio Elsa.

\- Su Alteza, perdone mi atrevimiento, pero no creo sea buena idea que lo vea en este momento. - Dijo el hombre agachando la mirada.

\- ¡Te ordeno me dejes pasar!- Elsa nunca le había ordenado nada en ese tono a nadie, pero sus nervios le estaban asiendo estragos.

El hombre vio al rey, y este con una seña hizo que el hombre se moviera.

Entraron en el camarote del capitán, varias enfermeras y médicos estaban alrededor de la cama. Elsa no pasó desapercibido las manchas de sangre en el suelo, con pasos indecisos se acercaron a la cama, y nada los había preparado para lo que veían.

Un cuerpo acostado de costado en la cama, era un hombre, su cuerpo casi esquelético, su cabello y barba sin cuidado apenas mantenía el tono cobrizo, tenia los ojos cerrados, la mugre en su rostro casi impedía ver sus pecas, los médicos y enfermeras limpiaban llagas y cortadas en la espalda y pecho del hombre, Elsa busco con la mirada la marca de nacimiento que tenia su hermano, una mancha en el pecho muy parecida un copo de nieve, cuando la vio, esta estaba dividida por una cicatriz ya vieja.

Solo se mantuvo de pie mientras veía cómo trataban que su hermano recobrara conciencia.

\- Lo hallamos en un barco que trataba de saquear a un buque de carga, cuando acabamos con los hombres, buscamos por todo el barco sobrevivientes, lo encontramos encadenado de brazos y piernas en una celda.

Elsa cayo de rodillas cuando vio que su hermano abría ligeramente los ojos, y lo vio sonreír, solo le sonreía a ella, como si esperara con el mismo anhelo hallarse con ella.


	3. Cambios

Muchas gracias por el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece, yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo III. Cambios.

La guardia real se encargó de que las personas despejarán el camino para que el príncipe Andrew pudiera ser transportado al castillo. Dos guardias fueron los encargados de llevarlo, pues pese a que en el camarote del capitán pudieron darle una revisión rápida a Andrew, los reyes y Elsa no podían estar tranquilos hasta que el doctor real lo revisara y les dijera su estado.

Los reyes estaban igual o más consternados que Elsa, pero aún así tenían que ver por el bienestar de sus hijos, así que ambos se adelantaron al castillo para que una habitación fuera preparada para su hijo, mientras que Elsa permaneció junto a su hermano, por un momento quiso tomarle la mano pero tampoco quería interrumpir las acciones de los doctores y enfermeras que trataban de ayudarlo. Después de la pequeña sonrisa que le dio Andrew este se había vuelto a desmayar. Después de un par de minutos un siervo llegó al barco informando que era hora de llevarlo. Ambos guardias cargaron el cuerpo de Andrew y con el mayor cuidado que podían lo colocaron sobre una camilla, después una de las enfermeras puso una sábana blanca sobre el cuerpo tratando que el pueblo no viera el cuerpo de príncipe, ambos guardias cargaron la camilla cada uno de un lado y salieron del barco, al salir del barco Elsa se dio cuenta que los guardias reales habían hecho un gran trabajo al desplegar a la gente, solo un par de personas permanecieron en el muelle, la camilla con el cuerpo de su hermano fue avanzando hacia el castillo mientras que a los lados de este dos guardias en caballo no dejaban a los pocos curiosos ver el cuerpo. En un principio se había pensado transportar el príncipe en un carruaje, pero al querer que su cuerpo sufriera lo menos posible se decidió que se transportará en la forma que se estaba haciendo. Elsa a pesar que un carruaje fue preparado para ella, está decidió no dejar su lado en ningún momento. El trayecto fue rápido en gran medida, al llegar al castillo a los guardias se les dio instrucciones de donde se encontraba el cuarto de Andrew, este estaba justo a un lado de la habitación de Elsa, dentro de esta el doctor y una enfermera, el doctor era un hombre ya entrado en años, con la mayoría de su cabello blanco, de semblante serio y con un par de lentes que le daban aún más apariencia de intelectual, la enfermera era una mujer joven, cabello castaño y cuerpo esbelto, el doctor ya estaba listo con todo su instrumental para los chequeos pertinentes, a un lado de él los reyes.

Andrew fue puesto con el mismo cuidado sobre la cama, los guardias cuando se dio por concluidas sus órdenes estaban por irse, pero Elsa hablo.

\- Informen que la coronación se pospondrá hasta nuevo aviso.

Los guardias asintieron y se retiraron, los reyes y la princesa veían el cuerpo con demasiado pesar, pero ellos mismos no se permitían dejar la habitación.

El doctor empezó a revisar el cuerpo de Andrew, empezó por todo la cabeza avanzando poco a poco hacia abajo, checo cada una de las heridas, cada costra, cada cicatriz, cada hueso. Cuando llegó a la cadera, dio instrucciones a una enferma que quitara los pantalones y la ropa interior si es que portaba. La enfermera pese a que llevaba años en el oficio, en cuanto quito los pantalones no pudo reprimir el sonrojo de su rostro, por mucho que lo viera, era el miembro más grande que había llegado a ver. El doctor fingió tos para llamar la atención de la enfermera que se había quedado con la vista fijada en el príncipe, al alzar la mirada esta vio que la princesa y reina la veían con un gran enojo, eso fue suficiente para que la enfermera siguiera con su trabajo.

En las piernas las heridas no eran menos que en el torso, pero estas ya estaban en proceso de cicatrización entonces el doctor no tuvo que suturar. En cuanto termino la revisión camino hacia la familia real.

\- ¿Como se encuentra? - dijo él Agnar.

\- Corrió con suerte.

-¿¡Como puede decir eso?! - falto poco para que la voz de la reina Idun se convirtiera en un gruñido. - ¡Que no ve lo que le han hecho!

\- Perdone mi atrevimiento, mi señora. - dijo el doctor. - Pero... Para el tiempo que el príncipe estuvo desaparecido. - el doctor se quitó los anteojos y los limpio con su bata. - El príncipe no muestra rastro de rabia, por las mordeduras de rata que presenta, no tiene cicatrices de viruela, ni de peste, sus encías están en un estado descuidado pero no veo ninguna señal de escorbuto, si digo que corrió con suerte es porque con descanso y cuidado podrá mejorar en poco tiempo, presenta un poco de temperatura, pero su semblante no muestra molestias de esta, y solo puedo recomendar que le den un buen baño y en cuanto despierte que coma despacio y poco, pero por lo menos cinco veces antes del anochecer.

Los reyes veían el cuerpo tendido en la cama, pese a que estaba sucio tenía esa apariencia de la aristocracia que muchas veces es más fina que la del resto de personas, haciendo que está los hombres se vean un poco femeninos. Y el rey le vino una pregunta que no podía dejar pasar.

\- Doctor, ¿Andrew, fue... el... - el rey veía el cuerpo y mil imágenes pasaban en su cabeza. - ¿El fue violado?

Un aire pesado lleno el aire.

\- No mi señor, pero... no sé cómo valla a reaccionar una vez despierte, muy pocos recuerdan lo qué pasa antes de los cinco años, no le voy a mentir diciendo que los recordará, por qué sinceramente no lo sé.

El aire de ser posible se hizo más pesado.

El doctor y la enfermera se retiraron una vez recogieron todo sus instrumentos. Una vez salieron la reina se retiró de la habitación también, nunca había pensado que su hijo no la recordará, solo de pensarlo, su corazón dio un vuelco que le hizo poner sus manos sobre de este tratando que el dolor la abandonara, las lágrimas no pudieron ser escondidas por más tiempo, y tuvo que recargarse en contra de la pared para no caerse.

El rey llamó a un par de siervos para que limpiaran a Andrew. Dos doncellas arribaron a la habitación, todo el castillo y el pueblo casi entero hablaban de la aparición del príncipe perdido. Y ante ellas estaba el cuerpo de ese dichoso príncipe, por la falta de alimento se veía casi todo su esqueleto, su piel sucia llena de cicatrices, heridas, mordeduras y suturas, pero aún con ese estado, se podía ver claramente que sus brazos eran fuertes, a comparación de su torso, ellas no podían creer que aquel que fácilmente podría ser un mendigo fuera su príncipe, pero ninguna de las dos tuvo el valor de desobedecer a su rey. Así que entre ambas cargaron el cuerpo, y lo llevaron al baño, lo sentaron en contra de la tina y empezaron a tallar su cuerpo con la ayuda de un estropajo, la suciedad de años y el cuidado que tenían que tener por las suturas, tardaron bastante, y después de minutos el torso quedo limpio, una bajo la mirada, sus nalgas y miembro debían ser el único lugar donde no tenía ninguna cicatriz o herida, ambas vieron el miembro del príncipe, pese que no estaba erecto era de un considerable tamaño, pese a su sonrojo lo limpiaron y al terminar con las piernas vieron su cabeza, una se encargó de limpiar su rostro, recortando su barba y bigote por completo, después limpiando el rostro, otra lavo el cabello, y después lo recortó a un largo más formal, después de hora y media de labor, por fin terminaron, a la luz nueva de la limpieza, el príncipe ya tenía más pinta de ser ello. Después de secarlo con ayuda de dos toalla lo sacaron a sus aposentos.

Mientras el cuerpo de Andrew era limpiado Elsa y el rey Agnar esperaban aún en la habitación. Durante un tiempo estuvieron en silencio, después de estar cada uno en conflicto consigo mismos, decidieron hablar para tratar de ayudar a que sus incertidumbres terminarán.

\- ¿De verdad crees que no nos recuerde? - Dijo Elsa.

El rey dirigió su mirada al baño de la habitación, después de un suspiro poso su mirada en su hija mayor. - ¿Hay diferencia?, Tu hermano a regresado.

\- La hay, puede ser Andrew por fuera, pero no sabemos cómo es realmente, puede estar traumado, puede ser como los que se lo llevaron, o peor aún puede ser como un animal.

Agnar también pensaba esa probabilidad, pero no quería creer que le pasara eso a su hijo. - El es Andrew.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, la puerta se abrió y fue revelado en el umbral de la puerta a las dos siervas cargando el cuerpo de Andrew, después de unos pasos el cuerpo fue puesto en la cama, y ambas lo taparon con las cobijas de ella, mientras se preparaba la ropa para el príncipe se tenía que permanecer cubierto de alguna forma.

\- Vallan a descansar, y díganle a Gerda que traiga comida para el príncipe.

Ambas asintieron y se retiraron de la habitación, en una pared vieron a la reina recargada, hubieran seguido de largo si a un lado de ella no estuviera Gerda tratando de consolar a la reina Idun.

\- Señora Gerda, el Rey dijo que llevará comida para el príncipe.

\- ¿Ya despertó?. - Dijo Gerda no pudiendo esconder su emoción, su niño había regresado.

\- Aún no.

Gerda asintió, le dio una mirada a la reina, y está con un movimiento de cabeza le dijo que podía hacer lo que se le pidió.

La Reina se irguió, su hijo había regresado, no podía desfallecer por cosas que aún no sabía. Con pasos determinados camino nuevamente a la alcoba. Y por un momento creyó que su hija y esposo habían sido congelados, pues no se habían movido de donde los dejo.

Ninguno en realidad quería averiguar si sus miedos eran infundados o realmente solo había regresado un cascarón vacío.

La puerta fue tocada, Gerda apareció con un carro de servicio, en el había de casi todas las comidas del castillo, frutas, verduras, sopas, carne, guisados, pescado, todo lo que se podía encontrar en la cocina, estaba en el carro. Agnar casi se golpea el rostro, se le olvido decir a Gerda que el príncipe solo podía comer poco, pero no pudo decirle nada a la mujer que tenía los ojos cristalinos apuntó del llanto.

La mujer se acercó a la cama ajena a la conmoción de la familia real, cuando estuvo a un lado del príncipe, la ama de llaves sacudió con su mano el hombro del príncipe, después de un par de intentos este seguía tan dormido como había permanecido desde su arribo del barco, y Gerda tomó de su delantal una barra de chocolate, y la pasó enfrente de las narices del príncipe, desde niño el pequeño había tenido un sueño sumamente pesado, y Gerda recordaba que esa era la forma más rápida de despertarlo. El hombre movía su nariz aspirando el aroma del dulce, a los pocos segundos abrió los ojos, y abrió la boca al mismo tiempo, Gerda rió suavemente, la nostalgia la llenaba y un regocijo la invadió al verlo saborear el dulce, cuando en su boca ya no había nada, se sentó en la cama, con la yema de sus dedos recorrió sus brazos, sintiendo su piel, cómo está fue lavada y las heridas saturadas.

\- Gra... - la voz era ronca, y el príncipe parecía que tenía problemas para hablar, después de un carraspeo de garganta. - Gracias, Gerda. La extrañe mucho.


	4. Enfrentamiento

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia, muchas gracias.

Como siempre, nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo IV. Enfrentamiento.

La familia real vio como el ultimo de ellos reconocía a la ama de llaves, con ese simple gesto, fue como si toda la tensión que había en la habitación fue expulsada.

Elsa se permitió respirar nuevamente, con pasos lentos, como si se acercara a un animal, se fue acercando a la cama en la que descansaba Andrew.

-¿Tu... Tu nos reconoces?

Andrew la volteo a ver, esos ojos azules, con solo unos toques de verde, grandes, bondadosos, se le quedaron viendo, directo a los ojos.

\- S.. si. - Andrew se frotó la garganta.

Gerda solo pudo salir de su retargo al ver a su niño con sed, sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo acercó, Andrew sin mucha ceremonia, tomo el agua, pero después le quitó la garra de agua a Gerda y se la tomo de un par de tragos.

\- Gracias.

La familia real vio como con nulos modales tomo agua, eso era un poco preocupante, pero el hecho que dijera que los recordaba, era suficiente para pasarlo por alto.

\- Tu eres como yo.

Elsa vio a Andrew, sin saber a qué se refería exactamente, y este por la mirada que recibió, supo que no se le había entendido.

Con su mano hizo a Gerda a un costado, y en su mano apareció una llama, el fuego bailaba entre sus dedos, Gerda y los reyes quedaron impresionados, pero para Elsa fue como entrar en un trance, alzó su mano, se quitó su guante y el hielo corrió por ella, fluyendo, desde la desaparición de Andrew, su poder nunca había aparecido de nueva cuenta, era como si le hubiera sido arrebatado igual que su hermano.

Dio un par de pasos más, el hielo y fuego se juntaron, bailaron uno contra el otro, pese a ser contrarios estaban en armonía, la habitación fue iluminada como si en el mismo cuarto estuviera la aurora boreal.

Elsa salió su trance al sentir la mano de su hermano, no era como la cualquier otra que hubiera estrechado, era áspera, con callos, pero aún así, podía sentir el calor que desprendía.

Bajo su mano, y se quedó quieta.

\- El príncipe debe comer. - dijo Gerda, no sabiendo cómo interpretar el momento que acababa de presenciar por parte de los príncipes.

Elsa se alejó de Andrew, muy a su pesar.

Gerda acercó más el carro de alimentos a la cama, y vio como prácticamente Andrew se tragaba todo.

Los reyes y Elsa abandonaron la habitación en lo que Andrew comía, pese a las indicaciones del doctor no tuvieron el corazón para detener, la posible primer comida decente de Andrew en años.

Tenían muchas preguntas, pero sentían que debían ser pacientes, por lo menos que su hijo estuviera vestido para hablar.

-Cambio de escena-.

Elsa se había retirado a su habitación, durante el día no pudo ver a Andrew, no porque no quisiera, sino que el haber postergado su coronación había dado más trabajo que el que había previsto, ella y sus padres tuvieron que firmar varias cartas y recados para los invitados, disculpándose.

Era de noche, y eso significaba que se preparaba para dormir, se cambió el vestido por un camisón, ya estaba acostada a un paso de dormir, cuando escucho al fondo una puerta abrirse.

La curiosidad hizo que se pusiera sus zapatos y caminara afuera de su habitación.

Al estar en el pasillo vio doblando en una esquina la espalda de su hermano.

"¿Por qué está levantando?"

Su instinto le decía que debía regañarlo por no estar descansando, así que lo siguió.

Para su sorpresa, al bajar las escaleras tras de el, lo vio entrar a el cuarto donde jugaban de niños.

Elsa se acercó con cautela a el cuarto, sus pasos no hacían ruido alguno, pero su corazón golpeaba su pecho con violencia, no sabía porque estaba tan nerviosa.

Dió un gran suspiro, y se acercó a la puerta, solo la abrió lo suficiente para poder ver.

Andrew estaba dandole la espalda, ya tenía puestos unos pantalones, pero no traía nada más puesto.

-¿Vas a pasar, o solo vas a quedarte ahí?

Elsa luchó contra el impulso de cerrar la puerta y correr a su habitación, en vez de eso, solo dió un par de pasos adentro del salón.

-¿Qué haces despierto? - su voz sonó mas enojada de lo que quería, pero agradeció que Andrew no pareció importarle.

\- El cielo está despierto... - dijo haciendo un movimiento con su mano restándole importancia.

Elsa veía en silencio como Andrew solo se quedaba ahí de pie, en medio del gran salón.

\- ¿Si hacemos un muñeco? - escuchó decir Elsa, el tono aunque trato usar Andrew era un tono agudo, para hacer parecer que era un niño, su voz grave no le permitió más allá de lo que pareció un chillido.

Aunque no era la intención de Andrew, Elsa río, y se dió por bien servido.

Elsa hizo un par de montañas de nieve, y con ayuda de Andrew les dió forma, un par de muñecos sin mucha estética, de poco tamaño. Esto hubiera sido divertido, si hubieran hablado algo en lo que lo hacían, pero todo lo hicieron en silencio. Como si no les fuera cómodo hablar, y aunque esto no estaba lejos de ser realidad, pues Elsa cada que alzaba la mirada de sus manos, no podía dejar de ver el torso desnudo de su hermano, y tenía un atisbo de culpa, desde que se perdió tenía esa carga sobre sus hombros, ella era la mayor, se supone que debía protegerlo, no al revés, sin embargo así habían pasado las cosas, su mente estaba tan a la deriva que no se dió cuenta que Andrew le estaba hablando.

Elsa solo pudo salir de su ensoñación al ver la mano de su hermano frente suyo.

\- ¿Perdona que decías?

Andrew río un poco, nervioso. - Que, deberías ir a dormir.

Elsa alzó la mirada y su hermano la veía con la preocupación marcada en su semblante. Ella en realidad no era una persona de impulsos, pero algo dentro suyo le obligó a tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

Quería... No... Necesitaba saber que no era una ilusión como muchas veces antes había tenido. Necesitaba saber que si estaba a su lado nuevamente.

Elsa no supo cuanto tiempo tuvo el rostro de Andrew entre sus manos, pero en un momento la culpa la invadió nuevamente, si ella hubiera hecho más, su hermano nunca se hubiera alejado de ella, si tan solo hubiera hecho algo...


	5. Mi realidad

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo. Me alegro mucho que les esté gustando.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo V. Mi realidad.

Elsa sostuvo el rostro de su hermano solo un par de minutos, después de ello solo se levantó y fue corriendo a su habitación.

En la seguridad de su habitación, cerrando la puerta, se apoyo contra ella, y solo cuando supo que estaba sola, rompió a llorar, no sabía exactamente qué estaba sintiendo, era una mezcla de culpa y remordimiento, con una alegría agridulce, y un extraño sentimiento que no tenía el valor de poner nombre.

Después de un tiempo sus lágrimas se secaron y ella cayó dormida aún en contra de su puerta.

-Cambio de escena-

Elsa despertó por el golpear de su puerta.

\- Señorita Elsa. - Era la voz de Gerda. - Sus padres quieren saber si los va acompañar a desayunar.

Elsa aún en la nebulosa de su mente, vio hacia la ventana y vio que la luz entraba a todo su esplendor, eso significaba que eran por lo menos las nueve de la mañana, dos horas después de su hora regular de despertar.

\- Diles que si.

Elsa se levantó del suelo, y al estirarse sus huesos crujieron para tomar nuevamente posición.

\- Entendido.

Escuchó los pasos de Gerda, pero una urgencia le nació.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, y su ama de llaves solo había avanzado un par de pasos por el pasillo.

\- Gerda. - Le llamo. -¿Andrew ya despertó?

Gerda se dió la vuelta, para ver a la princesa. De todo lo que notaba, lo que más le llamo la atención, era que no llamara a su niño, hermano, solo su nombre a secas.

\- Si princesa, el príncipe Andrew ya despertó, fue llamado por sus padres para hablar, y me parece que ya está en el comedor.

Elsa se cubrió con su bata, y camino rápido, por no decir corrió hacia el comedor.

Gerda vio toda la actividad de su niña, era muy extraño, tenía años que no la veía ir ante sus padres solo con una bata y sin arreglar, pero dentro de sí, pensaba que la llegada del principe la tenía fuera de sí. Gerda sonrió sin poder evitarlo, desde el secuestro, su niña tampoco había sido la misma, y se alegraba mucho que estuviera tan enérgica.

Elsa llegó al comedor, era un comedor privado, que era usado solamente por la realeza, y cuando no había invitados, pues la mesa era mucho más pequeña, y era para que la familia esté más unida, su padre en la cabeza de la mesa, tomando café, su madre a su derecha, tomando té, y enfrente de su padre Andrew, tomando, por el olor, chocolate.

Apenas dió un paso adentro y se dió cuenta de la incomodidad de la mesa, sus padres no separaban de sus bocas sus tazas, y al no recibir saludo se dió cuenta que su presencia no había sido percatada.

Cuando tomo su lugar enmedio de su padre y Andrew, se dió cuenta de las miradas que estaba recibiendo Andrew por parte de las criadas, y aunque no las podía culpar, tenía puesta una camisa de seda blanca, que dejaba ver el contorno de su cuerpo, y un chaleco con bordes de colores verdes y azules, que gracias a lo estrecho que le quedaba, definía su espalda, aunque aún era delgada, ya no estaba en tan mal estado como el día anterior.

Cuando alzó la mirada vio que Andrew le sonreía, sintió como el calor subía por su rostro por verse descubierta.

\- Buenos días. - dijo Elsa para distraer su mente.

Sus padres le respondieron el saludo, después su padre hizo un gesto con la mano y las criadas empezaron a servir el desayuno frente suyo.

Elsa podía jurar que fue el desayuno más largo de toda su vida, sus padres cada tanto levantaban la vista de sus platos para ver a Andrew, trataban de decir algo y volvían a bajar la mirada, aparte de todo, las criadas tiraban "accidentalmente" algo sobre Andrew y después lo limpiaban. Después de la cuarta vez su madre, les dió una mirada que decía que era mejor para sus cabezas que dejarán de hacerlo.

Al terminar de desayunar, Andrew estaba apunto de levantarse de la mesa, pero su padre hablo.

\- Andrew, podrías quedarte un momento, necesitamos hablar contigo.

Andrew vio a su padre, y se volvió a sentar.

\- Pueden retirarse.

Era claro que era para la servidumbre, y como siempre obedecieron sin rechistar. Cuando la puerta fue cerrada, el silencio reino en la mesa.

Por un par de minutos, nadie dijo absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Necesitan que les cuente algo? - Al parecer a Andrew le incomodaba el silencio.

El rey Agnarr, se inclinó sobre la mesa y fijo su vista en Andrew, mientras juntaba sus manos frente suyo.

\- Andrew, ¿Por qué no escapaste de tus raptores?

Elsa miro a su padre incrédula, casi no podía creer que le preguntará eso, pero... Se puso a pensar, y le encontró lógica a la pregunta, era claro que Andrew podía escapar con relativa facilidad, y volteó a ver a su hermano, y este solo estaba quieto viendo hacia ningún lugar.

\- No era tan fácil.

\- ¿Por qué?... - la voz de la reina Iduna sonaba tan frágil que parecía casi un llanto. - Acaso... ¿No querías regresar?

\- Por supuesto que quería regresar. - Andrew fijo su vista en su madre, pero casi enseguida bajo la mirada. - Pero...

Andrew hizo una mueca, y se desabrochó el botón de la manga derecha de su camisa y la alzó, mostrando dos quemaduras en su brazo, ya estaban cicatrizadas, pero aún así se veían dolorosas, una era una letra "P" con dos líneas atravesando por en medio, y la otra era un pentagrama.

\- La marca del pirata. - dijo Andrew poniendo su dedo sobre la cicatriz de la "P". - Y la marca del brujo. - Dijo señalado la otra cicatriz. - Apenas hubiera puesto un pie en cualquier puerto, me hubieran ahorcado.

Iduna estiró la mano y tocó las cicatrices...

Andrew sentía el tacto, y aunque tenía años que su sensibilidad no era la misma, pudo sentir a la perfección como el suave tacto de su madre recorría su piel y solo pudo sonreír.

Andrew alzó la mirada, y vio a su familia que lo miraban con tristeza, lo que menos quería era que lo vieran con pena como lo estaban viendo.

\- Vous savez, j'ai beaucoup appris à l'époque, je n'étais pas là. (Saben, aprendí mucho en el tiempo que no estuve.) .- Dijo Andrew mientras sonreía, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Sus padres y hermana, se sorprendieron mucho que les hablara en francés. Y Andrew agradeció que, fue lo suficiente para que sonrieran nuevamente.

\- Salto de tiempo-

\- ... Y estábamos en el África, les digo que todos esos animales que hay en los libros, son aún más impresionantes en la vida real. - dijo Andrew mientras su familia lo veía impresionada.

\- ¿Que animales viste? - pregunto Elsa con ilusión, oyendo atentamente como Andrew les contó, como prácticamente recorrió todo el mundo.

\- Pues en África, lo más sorprendente fueron los elefantes. - Andrew se levantó y con su brazos hizo una imitación de la trompa de un elefante.- Son gigantescos.

Andrew estaba feliz que ya no lo veían como si estuviera muerto, y por eso omitió la parte en la que a él lo tenían con un grillete en el cuello cada que bajaban a tierra.

\- Pero lo que más me gustó fue que ví a un elefante ayudando a una leona.

\- ¿Como?

\- Estábamos en medio de la sábana, y todos tenían mucho calor, entonces en medio de la hierba salió una leona y un elefante, todos agarraron sus armas, pero ellos pasaron sin hacernos caso, y vimos que el elefante llevaba cargando a un cachorro de león con su trompa. - dijo Andrew sonriendo.

Elsa y su madre se pusieron la mano en el corazón por la imagen tan tierna que les fue descrita.

Agnarr, veía a su hijo, y pese a que también escuchaba atentamente, sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo en realidad, pero no dijo nada por bien de no arruinar lo hecho por el.

Un golpe en la puerta saco de la burbuja a la familia.

\- Mis reyes, el duque de Weselton, llegó y dice no haber recibido la carta de disculpa por el retraso de la coronación.

Los reyes hicieron una mueca de tener que dar explicaciones a un duque, pero sabían que no tenían otra opción.

\- Llévalo a mi oficina, en un momento nos reunimos con el. - dijo Agnarr.

Iduna se levantó de la mesa junto a su esposo.

\- Nos vemos en la cena, dudo que el duque nos deje ir antes.

Andrew y Elsa rieron un poco con lo dicho por su madre.

En cuanto ambos príncipes quedaron solos, el silencio se hizo, pero ahora ya no era tan incómodo como antes.

\- Elsa. - Dijo Andrew llamando la atención de su hermana. - Te has puesto muy hermosa.


	6. Cara a Cara

Como siempre, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo.

Y ya saben, nada me pertenece, yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo VI. Cara a cara.

Elsa tardo un poco en procesar lo que le había dicho su hermano.

Y en cuanto lo hizo, sintio como la sangre corrió a su rostro, sentía el ardor del rubor y como éste le quemaba hasta las orejas. Claro que había recibido cumplidos antes, en los pocos bailes a los que había asistido, ella era como un diamante enmedio del carbón, como una rosa entre la maleza, como la luna en una noche sin estrellas, y por supuesto que la gente a su alrededor solía decirle aquello, pero esas simples palabras salidas de los labios de su hermano, no sé sintieron como aquello. No sabía por qué, pero un millar de mariposas se dispararon en su estómago, revoloteando y haciendo estragos en su abdomen. La franqueza de lo dicho, la mirada de esos ojos que anhelo tanto tiempo volver a ver.

Y lamentablemente para ella, no podía ver en el hombre frente ella, al niño que jugaba junto con ella, que la despertaba en las noches por un poco más de diversión, que le pedía dormir juntos cuando tenía miedo, que le suplicaba que le leyera un cuento cada que terminaban las lecciones. No era el mismo niño, y ella misma no era la misma.

Y no podía con todo ello, así que se levantó y salio del comedor sin decir ni una palabra.

Camino a la biblioteca, y estando dentro se desplomó en uno de los sillones. Su corazón no dejaba de latir desesperado, y tuvo que poner su mano sobre de él para tratar que se calmara tan siquiera un poco.

No supo en realidad cuanto tiempo estuvo dentro, solo pudo salir de su trance cuando su estómago hizo un sonido exigiendo alimentos.

Salió de la habitación, y fue caminando con calma a la cocina, sus pasos eran cuidadosos, procurando no toparse con Andrew, debía poner en orden sus acciones, no podía seguir salir corriendo cada que se quede sola con su hermano.

Al pasar por una ventana lo vio, estaba sin camisa, solo con sus pantalones puestos y se sorprendió de lo rápido que se estaba recuperando, su cuerpo pese a estar cubierto de los hilos de sutura, no se veía ni la mitad de mal que el día anterior, pues sorprendentemente ya no se veía esquelético.

Elsa vio como Andrew tenía una espada en sus manos, y pese a que ella no lo noto, un guardia estaba frente de él con una espada de igual manera, Andrew blandia la espada con gracia pero con gran fuerza, su abdomen se marcaba con cada movimiento que hacía, su pecho había tomado forma, y podía ver como una ligera capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo, asiendo que se acentuará cada músculo.

Elsa reaccionó por un sonido a unos pasos suyos, desvío la mirada hacia el frente, y estaban las sirvientas que habían bañado a su hermano el día anterior, y le sorprendió que tuvieran sus manos sobre sus pechos, y nuevamente escucho el sonido, eran suspiros. Un pequeño malestar nació en su estómago, y con carraspeó llamó la atención de las dos mujeres, estás voltearon, y tardaron un par de segundos en quitar la mirada soñadora que tenían, cuando pareció que reconocieron a quien tenían enfrente, corrieron por el pasillo.

Elsa suspiro, volteo nuevamente a la ventana, y su hermano tenía en sus manos un cubo de agua, y cuando menos se dió cuenta lo vertió sobre el, su cabello cobrizo se obscurecío y con un par de sacudidas se quitó el exceso de agua de su rostro. Elsa vio como el agua corría por el cuerpo de su hermano. Cuando salió de su vista, siguió su camino, no podía dejar de pensar en el cuerpo de su hermano, y no se dió cuenta que chocó con alguien, bajo la mirada y frente de ella estaba Gerda, y la ama de llaves al parecer también estaba distraída, pues aún tardo un poco en voltear a verla.

\- Niña Elsa, ¿Donde se había metido?

\- Estaba en la biblioteca. - contesto Elsa.

\- Bueno, sus padres solicitan hablar con usted en su despacho.

Elsa asintió y camino al despacho de sus padres, que en un tiempo será suyo.

Al llegar tocó la puerta.

\- Pasen.

Elsa abrió la puerta, y al entrar vio a sus padres sentados detrás del escritorio, uno junto al otro.

El despacho era bastante grande, el las paredes estaban los libros de contabilidad del reino, y los libros de leyes y los libros preferidos de sus padres, en un costado una mesa con dos sillones y una pequeña mesa ratonera enmedio de ambos, del otro lado dos sillones igual, pero en vez de una simple mesa, estaba un tablero de ajedrez de mármol tallado, el escritorio, al igual que todos los muebles eran de madera de caoba, en acabados rústicos.

Elsa sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, y espero a que sus padres empezarán a hablar.

\- Elsa, ¿Que piensas sobre que mañana sea la coronación?

Elsa se sorprendió un poco, pensó que tendría un par de días más, pero no le vio gran problema al hecho de hacerlo.

\- No le veo problema. - Dijo Elsa poniendo sus manos en su regazo. - ¿Pero porque tan pronto?

La reina Iduna se reacomodo en su asiento, como si estuviera incómoda.

\- Ayer junto a la disculpa por el retraso, enviamos aviso sobre el regreso de Andrew a Corona. - Dijo Agnarr, y Elsa asintió, no sabiendo como eso tenía que ver con la coronación. - Hoy recibimos una carta de Corona, como sabes, las leyes allá no son tan flexibles conforme a la coronación como aquí, y por eso tu prima Rapunzel no ha podido ser coronada aún.

Elsa asintió, su prima debía ser reina desde hace tres años, pero la ley de Corona decía que para ser rey o reina en Corona, se debía estar casado.

\- Y pues, se nos ha pedido que se arreglé un tipo de cortejo con Andrew.

Elsa sintió como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre su estómago, eso significaba que su hermano apenas regresando, se podía ir a un mar de distancia.

\- Y nosotros aceptamos.

Elsa no podía pensar con claridad, su mente era un gran remolino, solo pudo asentir y pedir permiso para retirarse.

Con pasos lentos se adentro a su alcoba. Su apetito se había ido, y no respondió cuando le llamaron a comer.

En medio de la noche, oyó la puerta de la alcoba de un lado abrirse, ella sabia que su hermano había salido nuevamente de su habitación, pero sin que ella se diera cuenta, lo siguió.

Al contrario de la noche anterior, no fue al salón de juegos, si no que se adentro más al castillo, donde estaban las antiguas catacumbas.

Elsa solo sabía de su existencia, pero nunca había estado ahí en persona, las paredes húmedas, y la poca luz de una antorcha que llevaba su hermano, era lo único que alumbraba su camino, pero al estar un par de pasos detrás, tenía que poner sus manos en las paredes para no caerse.

Vio a Andrew entrar a un cuarto, y al seguirlo, vio como Andrew apagó su antorcha, y por unos momentos no vio nada.

Pero solo fue un segundo, donde la habitación de pronto se ilumino hasta el último rincón.

Andrew hizo un par de llamas en sus manos, el fuego bailaba entre sus dedos, y al estirar sus manos dejo que este corriera por la habitación, todo el cuarto era un mar de fuego, pues las llamas tomaban formar tan únicas como sorprendentes, eran como las olas del mar, una tras otra, y enmedio de ellas salieron unas ballenas nadando libres. Elsa veía fascinada el poder de su hermano, no era como el de ella, era más efímero, pero con más pasión que el suyo.

Vio como el fuego se disipaba, solo para ser reemplazado por otro, y tomar más formas.

Pero de pronto todo se apagó.

\- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

Elsa pese a las penumbras vio el rostro de su hermano, justo enfrente suyo, podía sentir como su calor corporal era tanto como una tarde de verano, y sentía su aliento golpear su rostro, y es cuando se dió cuenta, que su hermano era más alto que ella.

Y estuvieron Cara a Cara.


	7. No lo puedo aceptar

Muchas gracias por el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece, yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo VII. No lo puedo aceptar.

Elsa al sentir el calor de Andrew en contra de su cuerpo, se preguntaba si el sentía el calor como ella sentía el frío, solo como una brisa o un suspiro en contra de su piel, como si no le molestará, como su fuera parte de él, lo más seguro es que si.

Pero una pregunta nació en su mente, era tan grande que apartó todo otro pensamiento de su cabeza. ¿El podría contrarrestar el frío de su cuerpo?

Ella sabía que fuera de las paredes del castillo la consideraban una persona fría, y sabía desde cuándo la empezaron a considerar de esa manera, pero ahora el estaba de regreso, pero ¿Podría cambiar esa mujer en la que se convirtió?, ¿Ella quería cambiar?

\- Me gustaría que hablarás conmigo.

Elsa fue sacada de su debate mental por la voz de su hermano, este ya se había alejado de ella, quedando a una distancia prudente.

\- No sé que quieres que te diga.

Andrew sonrió, por lo menos ya no se fue corriendo apenas tuvo oportunidad.

\- Podrías decirme cómo ha estado mi hermana estos últimos años.

Por alguna extraña razón, cuando le dijo hermana un pequeño malestar nació en su pecho. Pero al ver el anhelo con el que la veía, hacia que no le tomara mucha importancia.

\- También me gustaría saber más de ti.

Andrew sonrió y ofreció su brazo derecho para que Elsa lo tomará, está lo acepto y caminaron así fuera de las catacumbas.

Andrew la guió a la cocina, en ella había una mesa para que comieran la servidumbre, pero en esta ocasión fue suficiente para ambos príncipes.

Andrew jalo una de las sillas y se la ofreció a Elsa, está se sentó esperando que su acompañante también se sentará, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que este con ayuda de su fuego, prendió la estufa y coloco una tetera para calentar agua, después de ello, molio chocolate y lo vacío en dos tazas, la agua no tardó mucho en calentarse lo suficiente para que sirviera para hacer el chocolate. Cuando Andrew tuvo preparado el chocolate ofreció una taza a su hermana, y después se sentó.

Elsa tomo la taza en sus manos y recordó que no había probado bocado desde la mañana del día anterior, así que fue bien recibida la taza.

Durante unos minutos ninguno dijo nada, solo tomaban un par de sorbos a sus tazas.

\- Y dime, ¿Hay algo que te guste hacer?

Elsa sopesó la pregunta, y cayó en cuenta que casi no tenía pasatiempos, realmente en lo único que se concentró durante años fue en encontrar a su hermano. Y ahora que este estaba de vuelta, ¿Que es lo que haría?

\- Pensé que sería una pregunta fácil, pero veo que no. - Andrew dio un sorbo a su taza mientras pensaba como hacer que su hermana quite esa mirada afligida de su bello rostro. - Hay algo que tú quieras saber sobre mi.

Elsa vio que su hermano algo que no esperaba, vio miedo en sus ojos, dentro de si trato de pensar a que le podría tener miedo, y como si fuera una gran relegación, pensó en que es lo que había estado haciendo los últimos días, lo había estado dejando solo, corriendo cada que se sentía presionada,

-¿Tienes miedo de estar solo?-. Solo supo que lo había dicho en voz alta al ver cómo Andrew se tensaba en su asiento.

Andrew agacho la cabeza, "¿Como pensé que se lo podía ocultar?", para el siempre fue el ideal de lo perfecto, en los años que no estuvo cerca, lo único que lo mantenía, por decirlo de alguna manera burda, cuerdo, era el anhelo de volver con aquella niña que para él era la más bonita, la más inteligente, y muchas otras cosas de las que el carecía, durante años había pensado en que es lo que haría una vez estuviera de nuevo con ella, no solo era su ancla a su vida que le fue arrebatada, era mucho más, era la esperanza de un moribundo, y puede que fuera injusto para Elsa tener tanta responsabilidad para con el, pero poco podía hacer para cambiar aquello.

Elsa vio como su hermano se sumergía en sus pensamientos, y trato de hacer que saliera de ellos.

\- Sabes que la prima Rapunzel se debe de casar para poder ascender al trono. - Elsa dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, y realmente era casi lo único que ocupaba su mente desde que sus padres le dieron la noticia de la carta que habían recibido de Corona.

Andrew olvido casi de inmediato la pregunta anterior de su hermana, no era a propósito, simplemente su mente se quería proteger a si misma del daño que había recibido.

\- Tengo entendido que las leyes de Corona son diferentes a las de aquí, entonces no creo que sea de extrañar que sus condiciones para ascender sean diferentes.

Elsa se debatía si debía sacar al tema la decisión de sus padres.

\- ¿Tu qué piensas de eso?

\- ¿De que?

\- Sobre casarse.

Andrew se dio unos segundos para pensar en una respuesta para esa pregunta.

\- Somos de la realeza, tenemos un deber para con nuestro pueblo, y supongo que es de esperar que en un tiempo se tengan que cumplir ciertas... - Andrew movió su mano en un círculo en el aire buscando la palabra que quería decir. - Necesidades.

\- ¿Necesidades?

\- Si ya sabes. - Andrew vio que su hermana no parecía entender lo que quería decir, así que sintió como su rostro se calentaba y eso sumamente raro dado su poder, se aclaró la garganta con un carraspeo.- Relaciones íntimas.

Elsa sintió como el rostro le quemaba, y de nuevo esa urgencia de correr se presentó, pero no quería hacerle daño a su hermano, así que se tuvo que tragar sus ansias.

Pero una urgencia más grande se presentó, el saber si su hermano tenía práctica en ese campo, pues había escuchado que en el Caribe y en el mar, no era raro que los marineros y piratas tuvieran hijos en donde tocaran tierra.

\- ¿Tu has tenido relaciones?

Andrew que tenía la taza en sus labios casi escupe todo sobre la mesa.

\- No.

Elsa no sabía por qué se sintió tan liberada con esa simple palabra.

\- Tal vez sea tiempo de dormir. - dijo Elsa al ver que Andrew se tapaba la boca al bostezar.

Andrew se levantó de la mesa y ofreció su brazo para que Elsa lo tomará. Ella no se hizo del rogar, y se dejo escoltar hasta su habitación.

En la puerta de su alcoba, Elsa detuvo a Andrew antes que este comenzará a caminar hacia su propia alcoba.

Se paró sobre de las puntas de sus pies, y dejó un suave beso en la mejilla de su hermano.

\- Hasta mañana.

Y acto seguido Elsa entró en su habitación, y si hubiera permanecido unos segundos más, hubiera visto como Andrew se tocaba la mejilla con la punta de sus dedos, y una gran sonrisa nacía en sus labios.


	8. Salvaje

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo. No saben cuánto agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer mi trabajo. Muchas gracias

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo VIII. Salvaje.

Elsa despertó temprano por la mañana, una sierva le ayudó a vestirse y con su cabello, aún en su habitación veía como la guardia imperial y la armada salían del castillo custodiando el pueblo y puerto.

Elsa estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Andrew al ver a Rapunzel, y peor aún ella misma no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, los nervios se estaban apoderando de ella, así que estaba haciendo lo mejor para estar tranquila.

Elsa dio la orden de dejar entrar a las personas al castillo, y está fue rápidamente acatada, las personas entraron en hordas a este, anhelando ver como la princesa ascendía.

La coronación se haría en la capilla del mismo, y con pasos firmes camino hasta ella, cuando llegó toda la gente ya estaba en su lugar.

Camino por el pasillo, toda la gente la seguía con la mirada, era como un ángel caminara entre ellos, era un espectáculo que no podían dejar de apreciar en todo su esplendor.

Con la mirada enfrente vio que junto al obispo ya estaban sus padres y hermano, los tres vestidos de gala, esperando por ella.

La ceremonia dió comienzo con una palabras del clérigo, y en cuanto esté puso la corona sobre de su cabeza, Elsa tomo el báculo y la vasija de oro entre sus manos, y dió vuelta hacia su pueblo, ambos eran una representación de guiar a su pueblo, y de siempre darle lo que necesita para sobrevivir.

Cuando la ceremonia acabo, algunos de los invitados fueron llevados a un salón del castillo, en este los altos mandos de otros reinos y del mismo reino de Arendelle eran atendidos, mientras que afuera el pueblo tenían su propia fiesta, festejando a la nueva reina.

Elsa y Andrew fueron puestos al frente del salón, mientras que sus padres estaban platicando con unos funcionarios de uno de los reinos con los que se tenían tratos comerciales.

Aunque en esa tarde, la mayoría tenían sus ojos puestos en Elsa, casi nadie podía ignorar la presencia del joven a un lado de la reina. Su porte elegante, y sus facciones finas, era sin duda alguna el hijo perdido de la casa Arendelle.

Algunos invitados entre susurros comentaban lo peculiar de la situación, muchos reyes sin duda, hubieran hecho que el varón subiera al trono, aunque no fuera el primogénito. Aunque claro que a todos les gustaba tener su cabeza en su lugar, así que callaban y solo lo decían a susurros. Cuando se dió la noticia de la desaparición del príncipe Andrew, muchos reinos creyeron que Arendelle era débil al no poder proteger a su propio príncipe, así que algunos tuvieron la "brillante" idea de atacarlo, grave fue su error. No solo tuvieron una gran derrota, sino que también los reinos que habían atacado, conocieron lo que era la desesperación, el rey de Arendelle dió la orden de cobrar las deudas a esos reinos, cazando a sus altos mandos, dejando sin comida a todas la clases sociales, impidiendo que otros reinos les ayudarán, con la amenaza de sufrir la misma suerte.

Cuando el mayordomo presento a Elsa cómo la reina de Arendelle, la mayoría se acercaba a felicitarle, nadie quería quedar mal parado con la nueva reina, aunque joven, los que tenían la fortuna de conocerla, sabían que era de carácter fuerte. Uno tras otro fueron presentando sus respectivas felicitaciones, pero Elsa no dejaba de ver a la princesa de Corona, ella estaba escoltada por un guardia, y pese a estar relativamente lejos, podía ver cómo solo miraba en su dirección, posiblemente pensando cuando sería el momento perfecto para acercarse.

\- Reina Elsa, me permite esta pieza.

Elsa no pudo escuchar bien quién es el que le hablo, por lo cual tomo su mano y se dejó guiar de forma automática. Solo pudo procesar lo que estaba pasando cuando vio que estaba en medio del salón, y cuando alzó la mirada, vio a un hombre, posiblemente de su edad, con el cabello castaño un poco rojizo, pero no tanto como el de su hermano. Por educación siguió el baile con el hombre, en medio del baile el hombre le dijo que se llamaba Hans, y que al parecer era un príncipe, realmente no le estaba prestando atención, solo quería acabar la pieza para regresar con su hermano lo antes posible.

Pero Elsa alzó la mirada cuando el hombre le dio una vuelta sobre su eje, y fue cuando lo vio, Rapunzel se había acercado a Andrew, y al parecer estaban teniendo una pequeña platica, aunque no podía escuchar lo que decían, por la cara de Rapunzel pudo saber que estaba feliz de volver a ver a Andrew. Pero solo fue un segundo en el que vio como su hermano tomo la mano de Rapunzel y le daba un beso en el dorso de esta. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba escuchando un grito bastante fuerte justo a lado suyo.

Elsa giro su vista a su alrededor, y vio como todos la miraban con miedo, algunos habían dado un par de pasos atrás, pero cuando vio al que fue su compañero de baile, este estaba apretando su muñeca y su mano estaba cubierta con un bloque de hielo, Elsa volteo un momento hacia su hermano, y ese momento fue suficiente para que el príncipe Hans la tomará del cuello con el brazo derecho que es el que tenía el bloque de hielo, y del otro lado de su garganta sintió el frío del metal, al ver hacia abajo vio la hoja de una espada en su cuello.

\- ¡Es una bruja!, ¡Mátenla!

Todos los invitados de otros reinos empezaron a gritar, y los guardias de estos desenfundaron sus espadas, y con ellas amenazaron a los que se trataban de acercar a la reina de Arendelle, por mala fortuna, los guardias y armada de Arendelle estaban fuera del castillo cuidando el pueblo y el puerto. Elsa vio como Andrew por unos segundos se quedaba quieto, solo viendo en su dirección pero con la cabeza agachada.

Pero cuando alzó la mirada...

Todo fue silencio, los gritos de las gente callaron, y solo se escucho la voz de Andrew como un rugido.

\- Suéltala. - todos veían al hombre que había dado la orden.

Algunos dieron más de un paso atrás, posiblemente los que habían tenido la suerte de ver de cerca a la muerte.

\- Suéltala. - Su voz era tranquila, pero era tan fuerte que se quedaba atrapada en las paredes del salón.

-¡Es una bruja!, ¡Ve lo que me hizo!

\- Es mi reina, y es la ultima vez que lo digo, suéltala.

Elsa sintió el filo de la espada más cerca de su cuello, y cuando vio a su hermano, vio como este hacia un movimiento con sus manos, era sutil, pero ella pudo entenderlo, le decía que se cubriera con el hielo, cuando descubrió el mensaje, dio un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

La tensión era tanta que se podía cortar el aire, y solo fue un segundo en que todo se salió de control.

Elsa puso discretamente sus manos en su espalda, y dejó correr su poder, lo siguiente que vio fue ver cómo alrededor de su hermano se veía el aire distorsionado, la temperatura de la habitación empezó a ser tanta, que en segundos los invitados empezaron a sudar a mares.

\- Haz pecado, y tu castigo es la muerte.

Elsa no podía entender lo que decía su hermano, pero escucho más gritos, los hombres que estaban a un lado de Hans gritaban en agonía, y la habitación se vio iluminada con el fuego de sus cuerpos.

Andrew empezó a sonreír, pero no era una sonrisa que Elsa le haya visto en su vida, era una horrible sonrisa.

Andrew dejó correr el fuego por sus manos, y este fue subiendo por sus brazos y rápidamente cubrió todo su cuerpo, el fuego quemaba las ropas de Andrew dejando ver por momentos su cuerpo desnudo. Y un segundo después Elsa sintió el suelo en contra de su trasero, al alzar la mirada vio como Andrew tenía agarrado del cuello con una sola mano a Hans y lo alzaba del suelo como si no pesará en lo más mínimo, el hombre trataba que Andrew lo soltara, le golpeaba y pateaba para que lo liberara, pero Andrew no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Últimas palabras?

\- Monstruo. - Dijo entre jadeos Hans.

\- No tienes ni idea.

Andrew alzó su otra mano y la colocó en enfrente del rostro de Hans, el fuego entró por la nariz y por la boca del pobre príncipe, el hombre empezó a gritar en agonía, la sangre salía de su cuerpo, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo se movía descontrolado, y cuando los gritos dejaron de escucharse Andrew dejó caer el cuerpo en contra del suelo.

\- Descansa en paz, has pagado por tu pecado.

Andrew volteo hacia su hermana y se arrodilló justo enfrente de ella.

Elsa no sabía que pensar, nunca había pensado en ver esa faceta de Andrew, y solo salió del transe al verlo arrodillado frente suyo.

\- Mi reina y señora, perdone por el espectáculo que le mostré, perdone mi arrebato, pero haré lo que sea por usted.

Elsa tomo el rostro de Andrew en sus manos y le hizo mirarle.

\- Estoy a sus ordenes mi señora.

Y Elsa, supo en ese momento, que no podía dejar ir a Andrew, solo sabía que debían permanecer juntos. Solo ellos podían controlarse el uno al otro.


	9. Yo soy tu y tu eres yo

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia. Muchas gracias de verdad.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo IX. Yo soy tu y tú eres yo.

La sala se quedo en completo silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir algo, era como si les fueran arrancadas las lenguas o si se les hubiera advertido de hacerlo si llegaban a emitir algún ruido.

Pero para Elsa eso era irrelevante, pues ¿Que más podría importarle con semejante revelación?, pues era como si le hubieran quitado una venda de los ojos y le obligarán a ver a la verdad al rostro, era como si viera los dos días pasados con otra forma, como si solo hiciera falta ver los acontecimientos con otra perspectiva.

Se sentía extrañamente segura de esa resolución en específico, era como cuando se aprende a montar, al principio se tiene miedo de caerse, pero con el tiempo uno ama la sensación del aire en el rostro, la vitalidad del animal que montas, como te haces uno con tu montura, pues es como si ella confiará en ti y tú en ella. La sensación era muy parecida, pues no podía negar que tenía un poco de miedo, ¿Quien no lo tendría?, pero este era opacado por la sensación que le causaba esos ojos azules que la veían con aquella intensidad y que hasta ese momento no había apartado la mirada en un solo segundo.

Pero lamentablemente no se puede detener el tiempo, los reyes de Arendelle que habían visto todo, lamentablemente no pudieron intervenir, pues a pesar que lo quisieron hacer, fue como si una fuerza más allá de su conocimiento no les dejará mover un solo dedo para ayudar a sus hijos. Pero en cuanto todo acabo esa fuerza los dejo moverse nuevamente.

De los cuerpos de los que atentaron en contra de la ahora reina, solo quedaban unas manchas en el suelo de lo que alguna vez fueron hombres, solo eran diez manchas negras en la alfombra.

\- Todos son libres de retirarse. - Habló el antiguo rey.

Los invitados fueron saliendo del salón uno por uno, afortunadamente para la familia real, los invitados eran de la alta cuna de Arendelle o de los reinos que tenían tratados con el reino, y como se ha dicho, a nadie le conviene estar en contra del monstruo político y económico como lo es Arendelle.

Rapunzel quien había visto todo, le fue imposible tener alguna esperanza de estar con Andrew, pues pese a como se sentía, veía perfectamente como ambos hermanos se miraban, así que siguió a su guardia a la salida, deseándole la mejor de las suertes a sus primos.

En cuanto el cuarto fue completamente desalojado, Andrew se levantó, antes no lo había hecho por la razón que sus ropas no eran resistentes al fuego que el emanaba, y al estar de pie, Elsa vio el cuerpo de su hermano, por la cercanía pudo ver cada músculo debajo de la piel, cada sutura, cada marca, y como su cuerpo era como aquellas estatuas de los artesanos de Italia, pues ella estaba segura que cualquier hombre o mujer podría ver que Andrew era un claro ejemplo de masculinidad, y su cuerpo era el ideal de un hombre y por supuesto cualquier artista quisiera tener como modelo al cuerpo delante de ella.

Elsa estaba apunto de salir de su trance, pero Andrew dio media vuelta, y si antes pensaba que el cuerpo de su hermano era una obra de arte, en este preciso instante, no tenía palabras para describirlo, pues su espalda perfectamente marcada, cada línea solo hacia que no pudieras quitarle la vista de encima, y su vista fue bajando, viendo cómo la espalda de Andrew formaba un perfecto diamante, pero su vista cayó un poco más, y le vio las nalgas, eran dos cachos de carne tan redondos, tan en forma, era de los únicos lugares en el cuerpo de su hermano que no tenía alguna cicatriz o golpe, eran de un color un poco más claro que el resto del cuerpo, y pese a ello, veía como aún en ese lugar tenía unas cuantas pecas.

Y fue sacada de su trance al sentir que su barbilla se sentía húmeda, con cautela llevo su manga a su barbilla y se limpió.

\- Tu también debes ir a descansar.

Elsa volteo la mirada hacia un costado y vio que la que le hablo fue su madre, pese a que ya tenía dieciocho años, aún sentía que debía obedecer a la mujer frente a ella. Así que hizo lo que le dijo.

En cuanto llegó a su recámara, mandó a que le preparan el baño, una sierva le aviso que el agua estaba lista, la misma sierva le ayudó a quitarse sus ropas y entro al baño.

Elsa vio que una sierva la esperaba adentro para ayudarle a bañarse, pero Elsa necesitaba privacidad, así que con un movimiento de su mano la sierva salió del baño.

Elsa entro en la tina de agua, la agua estaba en la perfecta temperatura para poder disfrutarla, durante unos segundos solo dejó que el agua le tranquilizara, y de repente el recuerdo del cuerpo de su hermano emergió en su mente, cerró los ojos y era como si pudiera verlo enfrente suyo.

Pero de repente, el recuerdo cambio, veía como este se acercaba a ella, como con sus manos le recorría la mejilla, era como si sintiera su tacto, pero la fantasía no quedó ahí, sentía como las manos bajaban por su cuello, como se detenía en sus hombros, y con la mirada le pedía permiso para poder seguir, ella solo pudo dejar que siguiera, las manos de Andrew acuñaron sus pechos, recorriéndola con calma, mientras que con la mirada le transmitía todo lo que sentía, sus manos fueron bajando aún más, hasta que llegaron hasta ese lugar que nadie había tocado, su toque era gentil, como si ella fuera de cristal y si ejercía mucha fuerza pudiera romperla, pero la necesidad de sentirlo era mucha, y en cuanto iba a pedirle que lo hiciera más fuerte, sintió como el agua entraba por su nariz impidiéndole respirar, con un salto salió de la tina, y tosió la poca agua que había tragado.

Ya no quería seguir en el agua, así que salió del baño, sobre su cama estaba una toalla y su ropa de dormir, pero por el rabillo de su ojo vio el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación. Con pasos lentos se puso delante de él, ella nunca se había preocupado demasiado por su apariencia, pero por primera vez en su vida, vio su cuerpo de forma analítica, pasó sus manos por sus hombros, eran delgados como el resto de su cuerpo, vio más abajo, y vio sus pechos, en realidad apenas tenía un poco de busto, con la palma de su mano podía cubrirlos en su totalidad, ella había escuchado que a los hombres les gustaban que las mujeres tuvieran más busto y que fueran más voluptuosas, ella era delgada, y se preguntó que clase de mujer le gustaban a su hermano.

No quería mortificarse por algo que no sabía, así que solo se vistió, y espero. Era ya de noche, y sabía que su hermano no iba a dormir, solo estaba esperando oír la puerta del cuarto continuo abrirse y para su suerte, el sonido no tardó mucho en presentarse.

Salió de su habitación justo en el momento en que Andrew caminaba enfrente de su puerta.

\- ¿Te puedo acompañar? - Y aunque era una pregunta, el tono con el que habló Elsa, no dejaba lugar a una respuesta negativa.

Andrew ofreció su brazo, y Elsa no dudó en tomarlo.

\- ¿Que pensabas hacer hoy?

Andrew se rasco la barbilla con su mano libre. - Quería ver si en la biblioteca hay un libro que logre entretenerme.

Elsa dejó que el silencio los envolviera, no sabía exactamente qué es lo que iba a hacer conforme a lo que sentía, pero solo sabía que debía hacer algo al respecto.

Llegaron a la biblioteca, la luna dejaba ver casi perfectamente el interior de esta. Pero para su sorpresa, Andrew le ofreció asiento en un sillón, y el mismo se sentó a un lado suyo, enfrente de ambos había una mesa con unos cuantos libros, Andrew estiró su mano y tomo uno al azar, y dejó su cuerpo caer en contra del respaldo del sillón, Elsa solo dejó que su cuerpo se moviera por si solo, y se recargó sobre el cuerpo de Andrew.

Andrew sonrió, y abrió el libro, leyendo en vos alta.

El libro contaba la historia de una gran batalla, era un antiguo cuento nórdico, sobre como sus antepasados fueron seres de batalla, que siempre eran guiados por sus corazones.

"Laguerta se acercó al ataúd de Ragnar, con sus dedos detalló la madera que llevaría al amor de su vida a un paraíso lejos del suyo.

'Ragnar, estoy segura que Odin cabalgará para llevarte al Valhalla y allí estaremos juntos'..."

\- Que triste... - Dijo Elsa al escuchar el final del capítulo, había perdido la noción del tiempo, y solo dejó que la voz de su hermano la llevara a esos tiempos en los que eran llamados bárbaros.

\- El la traicionó y a su pueblo, no merecía que ella diera todo por el.

\- Ellos se amaban, pero era humano, podía equivocarse.

Andrew movió su cabeza como si negara la idea de su hermana. - A mi no me parece bien lo que hizo.

\- Algunas personas no saben amar de la forma correcta.

Andrew volteo la cabeza para ver mejor a su hermana. - Yo en lo personal no sé cómo es la forma correcta de amar, pero nunca haría algo en contra de la persona que amo.

Y por unos segundos ambos pares de ojos no se despegaron, como si ambos buscarán las respuestas de sus preguntas en los ojos del contrario.

\- Por el amor se pueden hacer muchas locuras...

\- ¿Y como sabes que es amor?- Preguntó Andrew.

\- No puedes vivir sin esa persona... se vuelve una parte de ti.

Andrew alzó su mano, y la acercó al rostro de Elsa, dejando que se alejara si es lo que deseaba, pero suspiro en alivio cuando ella misma recortó la distancia entre sus pieles. Andrew sentía la suavidad de las mejillas de Elsa, y gracias a la poca luz, sentía que frente suyo había un ser etéreo, un ser irreal, como si solo fuera la alucinación de un moribundo que se le son mostradas las puertas del cielo antes de que se le deje entrar. Y ese justo instante... el estaba en el cielo.

Acercó su rostro, manteniendo sus ojos abiertos para ver si sus acciones eran desagradables para Elsa, pero ella cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el suave brisa de la respiración de Andrew chocaba en su rostro, sin poder esperar más tiempo, terminó por acortar la distancia que los separaba.

Y para ambos fue tan diferente y al mismo tiempo tan igual, era como si se quemaran, como si de pronto ambos solo fueran los productos de sus deseos, dejando que sus anhelos los guiarán.

Moviendo sus labios poco a poco, solo queriendo dejar una pequeña marca en el contrario, solo queriendo dejar sus sentimientos marcados en ese tierno beso.

Andrew se alejó de Elsa, dejando solo sus frentes juntas.

Tratando de controlar su respiración.

\- Si tú te conviertes en parte de mi, yo me convertiré en parte de ti... Solo di una palabra, y yo haré lo que tú quieras... pero por favor dime que es lo que tú deseas.

Elsa buscaba las palabras correctas, que es lo que podía decir ante la súplica de su amado.

Y supo que no habían palabras... así que solo lo beso de nueva cuenta.


	10. Poniendo reglas

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia. Me alegro mucho que haya personas a las que les guste lo que escribo.

Como siempre nada me pertenece, yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo X. Poniendo reglas.

El beso que comenzó solo como el roce de labios, rápidamente se convirtió en la lucha carnal de ambos. La inexperiencia no pudo detenerlos, solo dejaron que sus corazones y pasiones guiarán sus labios.

Elsa sentía las manos de Andrew en sus caderas, aunque ella es la que guiaba el beso, sentía la intensidad de las acciones de su contrarió, su respiración no podía ser contenida y a pesar que no quería hacerlo termino respirando de la boca de Andrew. La habitación rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en un horno, el calor era casi asfixiante.

Elsa podía sentir como poco a poco su mente se nublaba, las nuevas sensaciones eran tantas que solo podía tratar de concentrarse para que estas no la arrastrarán lejos. Sintió como era tomada de las caderas, y de un simple movimiento termino sentada sobre las piernas de Andrew, este recorría con la punta de los dedos su espalda, el recorrido lo hacía con calma, como si quisiera grabar en la piel de Elsa su recorrido.

Pero Elsa jadeo cuando sintió los labios de Andrew sobre su cuello, justamente sobre su pulso, y los más audibles gemidos escapaban de la boca de Elsa. Pero de repente todo regreso cuando sintió las manos de Andrew sobre sus muslos y subir lentamente, solo basto ese segundo para le sujetará de las muñecas para detenerlo.

\- Espera. - su respiración agitada apenas le podía dejar hablar.

\- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Te lastime? - Elsa podía ver en los ojos de Andrew su genuina preocupación.

\- No solo... Vamos muy rápido.

Andrew ladeó la cabeza en confusión. - ¿De que hablas?

Elsa volteo hacia abajo, viendo la posición en la que se encontraban, y Andrew por mera inercia hizo lo mismo, y como si no hubiera sido conciente de sus actos hasta ese justo momento, su rostro enrojeció furiosamente.

Andrew con delicadeza movió el cuerpo de Elsa a un lado, y por unos cuantos minutos ninguno de los dos supo qué decir. Pues a pesar de que el sentimiento estaba ahí, no podían dejar que el descubrimiento de las nuevas sensaciones nublara su razonamiento.

\- Entonces... creo que es hora de ir a dormir. - dijo Elsa, pese a que ella estaba tan despierta como si estuviera en pleno día.

Andrew afirmó con la cabeza y ofreció su brazo para comenzar a caminar, Elsa no dudó en tomarlo, y pese a que ya no sentía ese calor sofocante, el fantasma de la sensación seguía en su cuerpo.

El camino a las recámaras fue de lo más silencioso posible, apenas y se podían escuchar sus respiraciones, era algo que no tenían aún previsto, como se comportarían entre ellos y a luz de los demás, era algo para pensar con calma.

Andrew dejó a Elsa en la puerta de su habitación, cuando estuvo a punto de retirarse a su propia alcoba, sintió como era detenido por la mano de Elsa, está le había tomado el brazo.

\- Mañana... mañana decidiremos que es esto, pero por hoy... - Elsa se colocó sobre la punta de sus pies, y dejó un suave beso en los labios de Andrew, solo para recordar que lo vivido no había sido un sueño.

Elsa se separó, y por unos segundos se perdió en la inmensidad de los sentimientos que se reflejaban en los ojos de Andrew, y este solo pudo sonreír antes de retomar su camino hacia su alcoba.

Elsa se acostó en su cama, y justo antes de caer dormida toco sus labios una última vez, solo para sentir como aún en ellos estaba presente el sabor de Andrew.

Elsa despertó a la luz del día, la mañana era fresca, posiblemente los últimos vestigios del invierno antes que la primavera y el verano hicieran las mañanas calurosas. Elsa se vistió, y para cuando Gerda le llamo a desayunar ya estaba lista.

Al entrar al comedor solo estaba Andrew sentado en la mesa, y entes de acercarse por completo, este se levantó de la mesa y ofreció la silla para que Elsa se sentará, y antes de sentarse nuevamente, Andrew le dio a Elsa un suave beso, y se separaron justo a tiempo para que los anteriores reyes entraran acompañados de los siervos que les servirían el desayuno.

El desayuno fue tranquilo, aunque los padres de ambos, se notaban estaban un poco tensos.

\- Sobre lo ocurrido ayer. - dijo Agnarr, llamando la atención de sus hijos. - Al parecer las noticias volaron, y los reyes de las islas del sur se enteraron de la situación.

Elsa y Andrew veían a su padre esperando que este continuará.

\- Y exigen una indemnización.

Andrew soltó una risa seca, casi burlona. - Es lo más cínico que he escuchado.

\- Nosotros también pensamos así, pero ahora que Elsa es la reina es la que toma las decisiones.

Los tres voltearon a ver a Elsa, esperando que dijera algo. Pero Elsa estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, pues para Arendelle, cualquier cantidad que se les ocurriera a las islas del sur, por muy exagerada que está sea, sería como si se le quitara una nuez o una papa.

\- ¿Que es lo que piden?

El rey se movió en su lugar incómodo. - Tú mano en matrimonio.

Y el silencio lleno la sala, pero era muy diferente a cualquiera que se hubiera hecho presente en la familia real. Era tenso, y se podía sentir las emociones de cada uno de los presentes. Elsa por mera inercia volteo a ver a Andrew, y pese a que su rostro trataba de parecer inmutado, una cuchara de plata que estaba en la mano del príncipe se había derretido sobre de esta.

\- Se mandara una carta a las Islas del sur para exigir una compensación por el ataque sufrido a mi persona, tendrán dos meses para pagar tres galeones con oro, y si se resisten o no pueden pagarlo, se cortaran las conexiones económicas y por los préstamos que se hicieron a el rey, bueno... solo cobraremos lo que nos pertenece.

El rey sonrío con la respuesta de su hija, pues era la forma en la que la había educado. Arendelle era benévolo, un amigo para con sus aliados, pero si te atrevías a ir en contra de el, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se arrastrarán pidiendo benevolencia, piedad, que les quiten la soga del cuello y juren lealtad a la reina, sin embargo ya será tarde, pues tan pronto como se vea que el cuerpo de lo que fue las islas del sur este en sus últimos momentos, será el momento de cortar la cabeza de tajo.

Habían pasado años desde la última guerra en la que intervino directamente Arendelle, pues con la revolución francesa y la llegada de la maquinaria, este fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para liberar a los siervos y pagar por su mano de obra. Así que, cualquier persona podría alcanzar un estatus social elevado si tenían la suficiente suerte y destreza para subir, era difícil, pero los reyes de Arendelle se enorgullecen que mientras que otros perdían sus puestos o sus cabezas por querer permanecer en el poder, la familia real de Arendelle seguía siendo la misma pese al cambio de tiempos, y eso era gracias a la excelente planeación que solían tener los reyes. Y ahora, si las Islas del sur se rehusaban y preferían la guerra, Arendelle estaba dispuesto a eso y más.

Elsa sabía perfectamente las consecuencias de sus acciones, pero no dejaría que alguien interfiera en su camino, ella ya tenía a su pareja a un lado suyo. Elsa solo esperaría el siguiente movimiento, las reglas del juego fueron puestas, y ella jugaría a ganar.


	11. Union

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo XI. Unión.

Elsa se encontraba revisando un par de documentos en su despacho, habían pasado un par de semanas desde la llegada de la carta de las islas del sur, ese mismo día había llegado otra responsiva de ese reino.

Elsa hizo que un perro oliera la carta para asegurarse que el contenido no tuviera algún tipo de veneno, pues pese a que creía que estaba asciendo lo correcto, también era consciente que no todos tienen el mismo grado de honor, y era mucho mejor prevenir que lamentarse. El perro había sido entrenado para ese propósito, y al darle el visto bueno, abrió la carta.

"Reina Elsa, un cordial saludo de su servidor el rey Hantel, solicitó me disculpe por la carta anterior, desconocía las acciones de mi hijo menor hacia su persona. Por lo que también ruego me perdone por sus acciones. El pago solicitado será entregado en la mayor brevedad posible."

Elsa leyó un par de veces la carta. Pues no esperaba que el rey se disculpara, y por lo mismo no podía bajar la guardia por un par de palabras cordiales, sabía perfectamente que podría ser una treta para que ella pensara en ellos como un aliado, por el momento le daría el beneficio de la duda pero no significa que confiara en el.

Dejó la carta a un lado. Y siguió revisando el resto de cartas, la mayoría eran aún cartas de felicitación por su coronación, pero una en específico le llamó la atención, pues no reconocía el membrete de la carta, pues era una flor de lily con una corona en la parte de arriba. Elsa le dio la vuelta para ver si estaba escrito quien la mandaba, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la carta no iba dirigida a ella, sino a su hermano.

La curiosidad se llevó la mejor parte de ella, así que abrió la carta, para descubrir que era una carta de una doncella, pues la carta estaba bañada en perfume de rosas.

Apenas empezó a leer, sentía como el papel se rendía ante su fuerza. Pese a que solo era una felicitación por el regreso del príncipe, entre líneas había insinuaciones que no le terminaban de agradar a Elsa, la mayoría sobre planear un encuentro fortuito entre ambos.

Elsa arrugo la carta e hizo sonar una campana para que un siervo fuera a su llamado, a los pocos segundos alguien toco su puerta.

\- Pasen.

Por la puerta se asomó Kai, el mayordomo real. - Me llamó, su majestad.

\- ¿Dónde se encuentra mi hermano?

\- Me parece que el príncipe se encuentra en el patio practicando con un guardia.

\- Llámalo y que venga lo antes posible.

\- Por supuesto su majestad. - El mayordomo hizo una última reverencia antes de retirarse.

Elsa tomo nuevamente la carta arrugada de su escritorio y le dio una leída rápida para verificar que no hubiera confundido lo escrito.

A los pocos minutos su puerta fue tocada nuevamente.

\- Pasen.

Por la puerta entro caminando el príncipe Andrew, acompañado de Kai, su camisa de seda se pegaba a su cuerpo por el sudor producto de la actividad física que se encontraba haciendo.

\- Gracias Kai, puedes retirarte.

El mayordomo salió y cerró las puertas detrás de sí.

Andrew camino al escritorio de Elsa, y aunque el rostro de la reina tenía marcada la molestia, Andrew no podía dejar de admirar la belleza de las facciones de la contraria, sin el darse cuenta sonreía ante la visión.

\- ¿Me llamaste?

\- Podrías explicarme esto. - dijo Elsa entregando el papel arrugado a Andrew.

Este sin saber que era comenzó a leer, en su rostro se veía perfectamente lo desconcertado que se encontraba. - ¿Quien la envió?- preguntó una vez termino de leer.

\- No lo sé, tú dime.

Andrew veía perfectamente la molestia en el rostro de Elsa, y la revelación de lo que sucedía lo golpeó fuertemente. Y pese que trato, no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que nació en sus labios.

\- Estas celosa...

Elsa casi salto en su asiento, y soltó un bufido. - Ja, ¿yo celosa? - y lo dicho hubiera tenido más peso, si las mejillas de la reina no se hubieran pintado de escarlata.

Andrew rodeó el escritorio y se posicionó detrás de la reina, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Elsa, sus manos tomaron los hombros de la reina, haciendo un masaje sobre de ellos, tratando que la tensión del cargo real desapareciera.

Elsa sentía como el toque de Andrew hacia que la tensión se iba poco a poco, pero de repente el despacho se tornó en un ambiente más "caliente", pues sentía como Andrew se inclinó para que su boca quedará justo sobre del oído de Elsa, dejando una suave mordida en su lóbulo. Elsa tuvo que reprimir un gemido, causado por la placentera sensación, no podía dejar que se saliera con la suya tan rápido.

\- ¿Como podría fijarme en alguien más si a mi lado tengo a la reina más hermosa del mundo? - dijo Andrew dejando suaves besos en la piel detrás de la oreja.

Elsa sonrío sin poder evitarlo, las palabras eran como un bálsamo sobre de una herida, y hacían que su corazón se acelerará a un ritmo alarmante. Cuando dejó de sentir el tacto de Andrew volteo para exigir una explicación, pero sus palabras murieron apenas sintió como era jalada por el brazo, y Andrew hizo que se sentara sobre de sus piernas.

\- ¿Quien tiene los ojos más hermosos del planeta?- dijo Andrew con tono meloso.

Elsa hizo su rostro a un lado, pero Andrew tomo su mentón haciendo que voltear hacia el, y dejó un beso en cada ojo de Elsa. -¿Quien tiene los ojos más hermosos del planeta?

\- Yo...

\- Si, tú. - Elsa sintió los brazos apretarla más en contra suyo, y sus labios sobre de los suyos.

El beso rápidamente fue subiendo de ritmo. Y Andrew deshizo el peinado de Elsa, dejando que el cabello plata bailara libremente.

Elsa sintió los labios de Andrew sobre de su pulso, cuando escucho un ruido sordo. Ambos voltearon a la puerta, encontrando a Gerda y a su madre en la entrada de la habitación, y el ruido fue producido por una charola que Gerda había dejado caer.

Y los cuatro quedaron en absoluto silencio.


	12. Apuesta

Muchas gracias por su atención. Mil gracias por el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo. XII. Apuesta.

Agnar estaba en la biblioteca viendo un planisferio, estaba marcando una ruta marítima para poder hacer turismo junto a su esposa, pues con Elsa en el trono, tenían mucha libertad, y que mejor manera de disfrutarla qué haciendo un viaje.

Estaba apunto de marcar la última ruta, cuando un toque en la puerta lo distrajo.

\- Pasen.

\- Mi señor. - era Gerda que se asomo por la puerta, antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta para evitar ojos y oídos curiosos. - Hubo un problema con la reina y con el príncipe, la señora Iduna está con ellos en el despacho de la reina, pero solicita su presencia.

\- ¿Que sucedió? - preguntó, caminando hacia la puerta, y saliendo por ella, con Gerda a su espalda.

\- Ruego me perdone, pero es mejor que lo escuche de mi señora Iduna.

Agnar le dio un ligero malestar en el estómago al no saber que es lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo que aceleró su paso.

Al llegar al despacho, su esposa estaba dando vueltas enfrente de Elsa y de Andrew, pues estos estaban sentados en las sillas que se encontraban enfrente del escritorio. Apenas entro pudo sentir la tensión en el aire, y no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para saber que el inconveniente era por parte de sus hijos, pues de las pocas veces que los regañaron tomaban la misma postura, cabeza gacha y como si quisieran hacerse uno con su silla.

\- ¿Que es lo qué pasó? - dijo apenas Gerda cerró la puerta.

Iduna se paró en seco, su rostro estaba rojo, y sus facciones se rehusaban a definir como sentirse, y Agnar aún podía ver por el rostro que ha amado por años el fantasma de lagrimas.

\- Gerda y yo venimos, pero al entrar los encontramos... los encontramos... - las palabras se rehusaban a salir de su boca, e Iduna sintió como el ardor de los ojos volvía, y empezó a respirar con agitación pues sentía que el aire le faltaba.

Agnar al ver el mal estado de Iduna se acercó a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos. Después de unos minutos sintió como el cuerpo de su esposa dejaba de sacudirse, y volvía a respirar con normalidad.

Con un último respiro, Iduna se alejó del cuerpo de Agnar y alzó la mirada para confrontarlo.

\- Los encontramos besándose.

Agnar podía estar preparado para muchas cosas, pero para esa noticia ciertamente no lo estaba.

Sintió como si le hubieran golpeado en el estomago haciendo que todo el aire abandonará su cuerpo, y por la súbita falta de aire se sintió desmayar.

Apenas volteo la mirada hacia sus hijos, y sin siquiera pensarlo, alzó su mano sobre de su cabeza y le dio un gran golpe en el rostro a Andrew, volteándole el rostro. Elsa al ver la acción de su padre, estuvo a punto de levantarse a detenerlo, pero Andrew la detuvo apenas lo pensó. Andrew volteo de nuevo hacia su padre, y después a un lado escupiendo un poco de sangre hacia el suelo.

\- Tu.. tú... maldito in... - Agnar apenas podía hablar, su voz era más gruñidos, y respiraciones profundas que palabras.

Pero como si fuera una mala broma del destino, las alarmas de emergencia empezaron a sonar, Agnar dio un último vistazo a sus hijos antes de correr al balcón desde donde se podía ver el fiordo, el pueblo y el mar.

Los demás siguieron al anterior rey hasta quedar a su lado. El pueblo entero salía de sus hogares y centros de trabajo para ver la causa de la alarma.

Y los corazones de la mayoría se llenaba de temor con la escena que estaban presenciando. Toda una flota se asomaba por el mar, más de cincuenta buques de guerra, todos hondeando tres banderas, y aún en la lejanía pudieron identificar cada una de ellas, la de las islas del sur, la cruz de plata de la santa cruzada del vaticano, y por último la del reino de Weselton.

\- Hijos de perra. - Dijo Elsa, al parecer la carta de la mañana solo era como creía para que bajara la guardia.

Y antes de que Elsa y Agnar empezarán a gritar órdenes a la guardia y a la armada, Andrew los detuvo con sus manos.

\- Antiguo rey, mi señor Agnar. - Todos estaban sorprendidos de la voz de Andrew, era extrañamente calmada, y un escalofrío recorrió la columna de los presentes, más del nombrado. - Si ganó esta batalla yo solo, si sobrevivo y traigo ante usted las cenizas de los que nos atacan, ¿Me permitiría poder cortejar a su hija?

Elsa casi de inmediato asoció las palabras de su amado, eran las palabras del héroe del cuento que le leían de niña, con el mismo nombre. Pero un pensamiento arroyo ese pequeño detalle, pues estaba arriesgando su vida por la oportunidad de poder estar juntos, su corazón sentía la más extraña de las sensaciones, el temor de perderlo, el anhelo de poder estar a su lado, y el agradecimiento de que hiciera ello por poder estar uno a lado del otro.

Antes de que Elsa e Iduna pudieran interferir en la misión suicida de Andrew, Agnar alzó la mano, deteniendo a ambas. Su corazón se partía con la idea de perder nuevamente a su hijo, y dentro suyo, sabía que no habría mejor hombre para su princesa, que aquel que arriesga su propia vida por una a lado suyo.

Respiro hondo antes de hablar. - Si acabas con ellos, tendrás mi bendición para su unión. - le costó mucho trabajo decir aquello, pero era la única manera de dejar que estuvieran juntos.

Andrew estaba apunto de salir, pero la mano de Elsa tomo su brazo deteniéndolo, y con la mirada le pidió a sus padres y a Gerda que los dejaran solos. Estos al ver la súplica en los ojos de la reina, abandonaron el cuarto. Pues tenían que hacer que los civiles estuvieran a salvo.

Apenas supo que estaban solos, Elsa abrazo a Andrew, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. Andrew sentía como las lágrimas mojaban su pecho, y escucho los débiles gimoteos que estaba dando su reina. Solo pudo abrazarla para que supiera que en ese momento estaba con ella.

\- No lo hagas. - suplico Elsa, con apenas voz.

\- Debo hacerlo, quiero poder estar contigo.

\- Pero... yo no quiero perderte. - gimoteo Elsa. - No puedo perderte de nuevo.

\- Prefiero morir a no poder estar a tu lado.

\- Prométeme que no morirás.

\- Mi reina. - Andrew le alzó el rostro para ver los más hermosos ojos, y la beso con toda la ternura que podía. - Le juro no voy a morir, pero prométame, que cuando vuelva, aceptara ser mi esposa.

Elsa sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas. Y solo pudo asentir antes de besarlo prometiendo cada uno el anhelo del otro.


	13. Berseck

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

No suelo hacerlo en esta historia, pero les recomiendo escuchar la canción de "E nomine - Lucifer"

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo XIII. Berseck.

Andrew se separó sus labios de los de Elsa, por unos segundos se permitió ver a los ojos de la reina y perderse en ellos.

Pero con un último suspiro, camino hacia la puerta. Elsa solo pudo quedarse de pie viendo la espalda de Andrew alejarse de ella, sin fuerzas callo a su silla, su mente no dejaba de atormentarla con la posible muerte de Andrew, pero en esa tormenta, pudo vislumbrar una salvación, se vio a si misma caminar del brazo de su padre, sus pasos eran lentos, pero en el altar estaba el esperando por ella, se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a ese solo pensamiento, pues creía fielmente en la palabra de Andrew.

Andrew camino por los pasillos del castillo, ni un alma atravesó su camino, pues toda la servidumbre había sido evacuada. Con pasos firmes camino hasta llegar a las mazmorras, más allá del sótano, pues sabía que pese a ser fuerte necesitaría una pequeña ayuda para cumplir con su palabra. La humedad de las paredes hacia sofocante el recorrido, pero Andrew no tenía tiempo que perder, tras una puerta casi al final del pasillo, estaba lo que buscaba, un baúl de madera forrado de cuero negro, pese a tener candado bastó un golpe con el tacón de su bota para que este cayera al suelo roto, con calma abrió la tapa, pese a la casi nula luz podía vislumbrar el tesoro guardado con tanto recelo.

Los antiguos reyes con ayuda de la guardia real se encargaron de guiar a todo el pueblo a las faldas de la montaña norte, pues gracias a las fábricas que había ahí, serviría de un gran refugio temporal. Agnar se encargó de llamar a la armada, pero les prohibió interferir hasta que el diera la orden, todos sus soldados tenían sus mosquetes y rifles preparados, ellos mismos estaban listos para morir por su patria, pero por lo mientras se encargaban que el pueblo no sufriera ningún daño.

Todo el reino podía ver el fiordo, y por la entrada del castillo lo vislumbraron, por los rayos del sol la armadura brillaba tanto que agradecían estar lejos o quedarían cegados.

Con la llegada de la pólvora, las armaduras habían quedado obsoletas, pues en los nuevos campos de batalla servía más la buena movilidad que la mínima protección con la que te cubría una armadura en contra de una bala. Pero por eso mismo todos quedaron tan impresionados.

Por la entrada del castillo fue saliendo un hombre, vestía una armadura de oro, no tenía puesto el yelmo dejando que su cabello cobre lo ondeara el viento, la armadura brillaba como si la acabarán de pulir, y en su mano había un hacha de batalla, en la empuñadura había picos para proteger a la mano del caballero, y el filo casi rozaba el suelo.

Andrew camino hasta llegar a los muelles, las embarcaciones estaban cada vez más cerca, podía escuchar como el viento le llevaba las órdenes de los capitanes a sus hombres. Estaban preparando los cañones.

Tomo el hacha con sus dos manos, y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, cuando creyó tener el suficiente espacio, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el mar, en cuanto sus pies dejaron de sentir el suelo debajo de ellos, Andrew liberó su poder desde sus pies, el fuego era como un cohete, dandole el impulso para volar por los aire, dejando a su paso la estela de humo. Reino e invasores veían unos impresionados, otros tantos aterrorizados.

Andrew dejó de dejar salir el fuego en cuanto supo que caería en donde tenía pensando. Los soldados que estaban en el barco veian al hombre que cayo en medio de su embarcación, pero este no podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo, debía acabar con el peligro más inminente, alzó su hacha, algunos jurarian ver cómo por sobre el filo de aquella arma corría fuego, con todas sus fuerzas dejó caer la hacha en contra del barco. Y antes de que los soldados pudieran reaccionar, la pólvora guardada bajo cubierta explotó junto a todo el barco y los hombres que había en el, algunos de otros barcos de los más alejados podían ver lo que ocurría enfrente de sus narices sin que ellos pudieran interferir de alguna manera. Pues veian como un proyectil volaba de barco en barco, los tripulantes podían ver cómo una masa de oro volaba prendida en fuego antes de estrellarse en contra de los barcos, y hacer que la pólvora hiciera el trabajo.

En un descuido Andrew no tuvo tiempo de calcular bien la trayectoria, siendo lanzado por los aires hacia el cielo, fue tanto el impulso que podía ver perfectamente su obra, más de la mitad de barcos ya estaban destruidos, pero lamentablemente la otra mitad le faltaban solo un par de metros antes de llegar al reino.

Alzó nuevamente su hacha, y en la punta de esta fue formándose poco a poco, el reino que eran los más alejados pudieron ver, era como si de la nada se creará un segundo sol, todos sentían como la temperatura subía de un momento a otro, era sofocante, pero vieron como Andrew se dejaba caer junto con su creación, y el mar se sacudió violentamente, el vapor del mar rápidamente nublo la visibilidad.

Cuando el vapor se hizo menos denso, permitiendo ver, los restos de lo que momentos antes fueron buques, quedaron esparcidos por todo el muelle, y no tardo mucho en que el olor a carne carbonizada inundara el aire, algunos no pudieron retener los alimentos en sus estómagos vomitando.

Andrew nado hasta llegar al muelle, toda una experiencia por los kilos de más, gracias a la armadura.

Apenas se puso de pie, por un momento se permitió pensar que todo había acabado, que lo había conseguido.

Pero no fue así, apenas escucho la explosión a su espalda, cayó al suelo, y delante de él una casa había sido destrozada. El dolor no tardo en aparecer, vio hacia donde el dolor provenía, la sangre mancho en menos de un minuto todo a su alrededor, el oro se mancho de sangre, solo podía sentir como el líquido vital abandonar su cuerpo con rapidez, su pierna izquierda había sido mutilada, veía como restos de músculos y huesos colgaban al aire, su respiración se hizo cada vez más pesada, debía actuar rápido, pero lamentablemente no fue el único en presenciar el acto.

Elsa había visto todo desde el balcón de su despacho, pero solo basto un segundo para que su amado cayera, sus pies dejaron de obedecerla en cuanto vio la sangre, pues una de las últimas cinco embarcaciones había disparado un cañón en contra de Andrew, sentía como sus músculos gritaban de dolor con cada pisada al no estar acostumbrados, pero ella no podía detenerse, su corazón le gritaba por estar a su lado, pero antes de poder llegar se escuchó una segunda explosión, Elsa solo por reflejo se protegió con su hielo creando una barrera entre ella y la bala, pero aún así salió volando apenas hubo contacto, y perdió el conocimiento.

Andrew vio como Elsa era lanzada por los aires, si respiración se hizo aún más pesada, apenas hizo una llama en la palma de su mano quemo su herida parando el sangrado. Pero esto lo hizo por puro instinto, su mente había dejado de funcionar, y solo había algo por lo que se movía.

Venganza.

Algunos de los presentes ese día, tuvieron que apartar la vista de la masacre que sucedió ante ellos, otros tantos su propia mente les hizo creer que lo que habían visto había sido una pesadilla, pero los más fuertes de corazón pudieron ver al animal que pensó le habían arrebatado lo más importante en su vida.

Andrew dejo que por todo su cuerpo corriera el fuego, su propia piel a pesar de poder soportar el fuego, se puso roja del calor, era como un lobo, y las llamas figuraban el pelaje de un animal, y corrió en contra de los invasores, algunos tuvieron la suerte de morir rápido siendo partidos a la mitad solo con la fuerza de las manos de Andrew, pero otros no la tuvieron siendo calcinados hasta la muerte.

En cuanto el último hombre dió el último respiró, Andrew se arrastró hasta el cuerpo que había quedado tendido en el suelo, con lo último de fuerzas que le quedaban, pudo ver cómo Elsa abría los ojos, solo para que el los cerrará después, pues su corazón pudo descansar al ver que su amada seguía con vida.


	14. No la conoces

Muchas por todo el apoyo que recibe este triste intento de historia. Muchas gracias por su atención.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo XIV. No la conoces.

Andrew abrió los ojos viendo el techo de su habitación, sentía pesado todo su cuerpo, y en cuanto quiso levantarse sintió como algo o mejor dicho alguien se lo impedía.

Bajo la mirada para ver la cabellera rubia de Elsa, unos cuánto mechones de cabello le impedían apreciar su rostro de la manera que quería, así que con sus dedos los quito para ver el pacífico sueño que su reina tenía, sus labios ligeramente abiertos, y como se movía ligeramente su nariz con cada respiración, sonrío sin poder evitarlo.

Después de unos minutos de apreciarla, sintió el tacto sobre de su abdomen, como este recibía ligeras caricias sobre de la tela de su camisa, y antes de poder decir algo Elsa alzó más el rostro abriendo los ojos al mismo tiempo que quedaba enfrente de Andrew.

\- Lo lograste. - Dijo Elsa juntando sus rostros para dejar un suave beso en los labios de Andrew.

\- ¿Dudaste de mi? - preguntó Andrew con un tono de dolor fingido para que Elsa olvidara la batalla.

Pero Andrew no tuvo la suerte de que Elsa olvidará lo que vio, pues sus ojos empezaron a aguarse, mientras que su labio inferior empezó a temblar descontroladamente, y sintió como los brazos de Elsa rodearon su cuello con una fuerza no creyó poseyera Elsa, cuando estaba apunto de suplicar por aire, sintió las lágrimas sobre de su hombro, y escucho como Elsa luchaba por qué sus gimoteos no se escucharán.

\- Pen... sé que..e.e.. te pe..e.e..rde...e..eería de nu...u..evo. (Pensé que te perdería de nuevo). - su voz sonaba tan frágil, tan lastimada, que Andrew solo pudo abrazar a Elsa de su cintura para que pudiera sentir que él seguía junto a ella.

En realidad ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron abrazados, pero solo se separaron cuando el gimoteo de Elsa paro. Andrew junto sus frentes mientras que miraba sus ojos.

\- No vas a deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente.

Elsa apenas pudo reír un poco por la broma de Andrew. - Tu tampoco vas a deshacerte de mí, eres mío y solo mío.

Andrew sonrío, en realidad planeaba pedirle a Elsa que se casará con el de nuevo, pues sentía que su reina merecía un poco más, lamentablemente Elsa no tenía los mismos planes que el.

\- Vamos a casarnos mañana mismo. - Andrew lo hubiera tomado como una proposición si el tono que utilizó Elsa hubiera dejado lugar para alguna opinión, pues de lo que recordaba y de lo que había visto a lo largo de las semanas en las que había regresado, Elsa era la que pensaba más las cosas, la que no dejaba que sus sentimientos nublaran su razón, pero ello iba en contra de ese pequeño estereotipo que tenía sobre de ella.

Pero eso murió al ver cómo es que Elsa lo veía, los ojos que tanto amaba lo veían con tanta ilusión, con tanto anhelo, con tanto amor, que perdió todo peso lo que sentía sobre posponer la boda.

Sonrío marcando sus pómulos, y tomo por la nuca a Elsa, y la beso con todo el sentimiento que sentía, quería demostrarle exactamente lo que le hacia sentir, como su cerebro dejaba de funcionar el tenerla junto a él, como su corazón gritaba su nombre con cada golpee que este daba, quería demostrarle cuánto la amaba.

Como era común entre ambos, la habitación tomo un ambiente más caliente, las respiraciones de ambos se hicieron pesadas, y pese a que Andrew podía soportar el calor sentía sus mejillas arder, y para tratar de hacer que su temperatura bajara tan siquiera un poco, se quitó su camisa, dejando ver su torso, Elsa abrió ligeramente la boca y tuvo que pasar saliva, pues a comparación de la última vez que lo vio, ahora su abdomen estaba perfectamente mercado, los músculos de su abdomen se marcaban en seis perfectos cuadros, Elsa se permitió recorrer cada uno con la punta de su dedo, subiendo hasta llegar a sus pectorales, que estaban igual muy definidos. Pero antes de que Elsa clamara la boca de Andrew como suya, un toque en la puerta los hizo separarse.

Por la puerta de la habitación se asomó su madre Iduna, y su rostro se tornó escarlata cuando vio que faltaba poco para que Elsa estuviera sentada sobre de Andrew y estaba sin camisa, ambos con los rostros rojos. Aún le costó un poco en pensar lo que ambos estaban haciendo antes de su llegada, pero habían hecho una promesa y la cumplirían, y a pesar de todo, no serían los únicos de cuna noble en casarse entre hermanos, claro que con el tiempo se había dejado de practicar, pero aún no había una ley que les prohibiera hacerlo. Suspiro para salir de su pequeño trance.

\- Elsa puedes salir un momento, el doctor necesita ver a Andrew para ponerle su nueva pierna.

Elsa se tensó un poco, pues con el calor del momento había olvidado que Andrew había sido mutilado, sin esperar nada más salió de la habitación, pues tenía una boda que organizar.

Andrew se sentó al filo de su cama, y vio que solo tenía un poco más abajo de su rodilla izquierda, suspiro y con su mano lo toco.

Cuando sintió la cama hundirse a un lado suyo, volteo hacia su madre.

\- ¿Estas seguro de esto?

Andrew ladeo su cabeza. - Supongo, he conocido a varias personas que usan hasta patas de palo para poder caminar.

Iduna soltó una risa seca, y negó con la cabeza. - Sobre casarte con Elsa.

Andrew se quedó impactado viendo a los ojos a su madre. - Ambos son muy jóvenes, ella apenas tiene dieciocho años, y tú quince, no se conocen bien.

\- Yo la amo.

\- No puedes amar a alguien que casi no conoces.

Andrew negó con la cabeza, antes de volver a enfrentar a su madre con los ojos. - Puede que aún no la conozca completamente, pero se... yo sé... que si estoy aquí es por ella.

Y antes de que Iduna dijera algo, Andrew siguió hablando. - Ella fue la mayor razón de poder soportar todo, cada que sentía que ya no podía más, solo hacia falta recordarla para que pudiera seguir adelante, lo siento madre, pero ella es más de lo que puedo pedir, haré lo que sea para estar a su lado, y si hace falta conocerla, me aseguraré de enamorarme de cada una de sus facetas, pues estoy seguro que yo la amo.


	15. Siempre seras mi princesa

Muchas gracias por su atención. Y no saben cuánto agradezco que lean mi trabajo.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo XV. Siempre Serás Mi Princesa.

Agnarr veía al pueblo retomar sus actividades diarias, el único daño que había sufrido el reino era una casa destruida y otra con solo unos ligeros daños, afortunadamente los que habitaban ambas casas eran ya personas mayores que buscaban vender su propiedad para poder comprar una nueva casa más apta para ellos, por lo que el antiguo rey les pago por su propiedad y ambas parejas agradecieron antes de ir a un hospital donde cuidaban a las personas mayores.

Agnarr salió de la biblioteca, por dentro aún no podía creer la proeza que había presenciado, aunque claro que no quería que su único hijo muriera, realmente no esperaba que lograra sobrevivir, por los pasillos del castillo veía a toda la servidumbre moviendo cosas de un lado para otro, los murmullos rebotando en las paredes, todos hablando sobre la boda que tenían encima.

Aún recordada como después de que Andrew hubiera acabado con toda la flota, el y la armada avanzaron al muelle para ver si aún había la amenaza de invasión, al llegar vio a Elsa abrazar el cuerpo inconsciente de su hijo, las lágrimas bajaban de los ojos de su princesa. Después de verificar que no corría peligro inmediato, llevaron a Andrew al castillo, ahí el doctor lo reviso diciéndoles que sólo había sufrido un cansancio extremo y que era cuestión de tiempo para que despertará. Elsa no se separó de el durante toda la semana que estuvo inconsciente, pero desde el primer día ordenó a todos preparar lo necesario para la boda entre ella y su amado, las invitaciones fueron enviadas a todos con los que se tenía tratados comerciales y a los altos mandos del reino.

Agnarr avanzó hasta el que fue su despacho, pues la noticia de que Andrew había despertado corrió como pólvora en el castillo, y tenía seguridad en donde encontraría a Elsa.

Abrió la puerta sin tocar, y enfrente de Elsa había cuatro hombres enseñando los vestidos que se hicieron para ese día en especial.

\- Nos pueden dar unos minutos, necesito hablar con mi hija.

\- No hace falta, ya decidí. - señaló uno de los vestidos, era color azul pastel, con una gran cola y pomposo.

Los hombres salieron del despacho, cargando todos los vestidos que enseñaron a la reina, velos y de más accesorios para la reina.

Agnarr se acercó a su hija quedando justo enfrente de ella.

\- ¿Estas segura de esto?

Elsa alzó la mirada hacia su padre. - Nunca había estado tan segura de algo.

Agnarr vio al cuadro que aún colgaba en la pared, era el cuadro de cuando el fue coronado, el tardó un par de años en desposar a Iduna, aún cuando habían pasado más de cinco años de noviazgo.

\- Pero, ¿por que la prisa?- aún cuando dio su palabra de dejar a Andrew casarse con Elsa, sentía que estaban se estaban apresurado demasiado.

Elsa se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio, junto sus manos enfrente suyo y recargo su frente en contra de ellas.

\- Pude sentir como lo perdía nuevamente. - Agnarr volteo la mirada hacia su hija, y pudo ver perfectamente como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin ningún consuelo. - No puedo perderlo de nuevo, no podría soportarlo. - Su voz usualmente clara y fuerte, se volvía un susurro apenas audible. - Se que es apresurado, comprendo que esto va en contra de lo que me has enseñado, sé que debería pensar las cosas con detenimiento, sé que podría haber varios problemas por esto. - Elsa recorrió con sus manos su frente, el dolor de cabeza por lo contradictorio de sus pensamientos, por un lado su crianza por otro lo que sentía. - Se todo eso, lo comprendo todo ello. - Los sollozos eran audibles en todo el cuarto. - Pero... sé que lo amo.

Agnarr quería acercarse a su hija para apoyarla, pero no pudo mover sus pies de su sitio.

\- Si lo llegara a perder... no otra vez... - puso sus manos sobre de su corazón, el dolor de este por ver cómo durante unos minutos, que fueron eternos en el momento, como el cuerpo de Andrew no se movía, como no respondía a sus súplicas, como otra vez no pudo hacer nada para proteger a Andrew. - No puedo ir en contra de lo que he aprendido... pero arriesgare todo por el... por una vez quiero poder hacer algo por el.

Agnarr vio a su hija, era como si de un momento a otro no fuera la misma niña que vio crecer, era como si se separara de el para no volver. En tan solo unas pocas semanas su pequeña princesa había madurado tanto, el sabía que cuando decidió poner la corona sobre de la cabeza de Elsa ella estaba preparada para ser reina, pero en el instante en el que vio como ella misma luchaba contra sus propios impulsos, contra sus miedos, como tomo una decisión posiblemente egoísta, posiblemente para muchos errónea, pero que ella sentía era lo correcto, que era lo que ella necesitaba, supo que su pequeña había de convertirse en una mujer que pelearía por lo que creía correcto para ella, ya no era su pequeña, ya no sería el el que sostuviera su mano cuando tuviera miedo, ya no sería el el que le daría consuelo, ya no sería el el hombre de su vida, y un sabor agridulce recorrió su boca, solo pudo sonreír ante la visión, su pequeña princesa había de crecer y se había convertido en una reina que amaba y era amada, y todo frente a sus ojos sin que él pudiera siquiera interferir.

Con pasos temblorosos recorrió la distancia que los separaba y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, la quería sentir una última vez antes de que se alejara de el para ya no volver como su hija, la próxima vez que la abrazara sería la pareja de alguien, ya habría entregado la mitad de su vida a cambio de la mitad del otro, ya no habría de ser solo su pequeña, sino que sería solo un par de algo mucho más grande, mucho más hermoso.

\- Tu siempre serás mi princesa.


	16. Un gran dia

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia. Y mil Gracias Por haber seguido esta historia que hoy llega a su final.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo Final. Un gran día.

Por costumbre Elsa había dormido en su propia habitación, todo estaba preparado, e incluso los invitados habían llegado en la noche del día anterior.

Elsa despertó junto a el sol, pese a que la ceremonia sería hasta el atardecer.

Después de haber tomado su baño, llamó a un par de siervas para que le ayudaran con su vestido, estas veían a la reina con una sonrisa tan grande que no se creía posible antes de este día.

Le maquillaron y arreglaron su cabello en un moño muy parecido al de su coronación.

Cuando estuvo lista, su madre entro a su habitación junto con Gerda, esta última empujando un carro de servicio con unos cuántos platos sobre de ella.

Utilizaron una mesa de noche para la improvisada comida, y se sentaron las tres en la cama, durante unos segundos solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos en contra de la porcelana de la vajilla.

\- ¿Sabes lo qué pasa en la noche de bodas? - lanzó Iduna al aire, mientras que Elsa casi se atraganta con el bocado que tenía en la boca.

Elsa había leído un par de libros sobre del acto, pero en ellos la mayoría le pareció muy impersonal, y no era algo que quisiera para ella y Andrew.

\- Más o menos.

Gerda ladeó la cabeza, no sabiendo a que se refería con esa respuesta tan banal.

Iduna suspiro esa sería una larga platica, y muy incómoda.

\- Cambió de escena -

Andrew había despertado ya entrada la mañana, cuando el sol estaba justo en medio del cielo, en cuanto lo hizo comenzó a preparase para el gran día, aún parecía un poco surrealista, y aún la noche anterior había tenido la misma pesadilla que se había repetido desde que llegó. Soñaba que al abrir los ojos, estaría en aquella celda, amarrado, con el grillete al cuello, solo esperando el día en que su existencia dejara este mundo, esa maldita pesadilla era la que lo mantenía despierto por las noches.

Se levanto viendo lo que le había quedado de pierna, el día anterior le habían dado una falsa, pero aún con ella no se sentía del todo cómodo. Se acomodo la pierna y vio un traje puesto en un muñeco de prueba, era un traje militar, muy parecido al de su padre.

Después de bañarse se colocó el traje, le quedaba perfecto.

Después de unos minutos después de haber acabado de arreglase, su padre entro a su habitación, en su mano traía una botella de vidrio con un líquido marrón en el, y en la otra mano dos vasos.

Agnarr, sirvió en cada vaso el líquido y le extendió uno a su hijo.

Después de unos segundos, de no decir nada, Agnarr suspiro.

\- ¿Sabes lo qué pasa en la noche de bodas?

Andrew sentía sus mejillas arder. - Si lo se.

-¿Como? ¿Acaso tú...?

\- ¿Que?, ¡No!, solo que he visto un par de veces como lo hacen.

Agnarr suspiro con alivió, y compartió un par de copas con su hijo.

\- Cambió de escena. -

Andrew estaba parado frente al altar, el nerviosismo que había logrado controlar durante la mañana lo atacó en ese justo momento, con la mayor fuerza de voluntad respiro para lograr tranquilizarse.

Y en cuanto la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar, todo se fue, el nerviosismo, las personas, era como si en ese momento solo estuviera el, y frente suyo se hubieran abierto las puertas del cielo.

Vio a Elsa caminar del brazo de su padre, todos los invitados se levantaron al ver a la reina cruzar el camino al altar.

Pero para Andrew, para el la visión era tan surrealista, que por un momento pensó que frente suyo estaba un ángel, que había descendido a la tierra. Como la tela clara hacia ver a Elsa de tal forma, que los mismos ángeles sentirían envidia de tal creación .

Agnarr entregó la mano de su hija en el altar, y ambos escucharon la cátedra, pero esta era obstruida por lo maravilloso de la sensación de estar uno junto al otro. Ambos tuvieron que limpiarse disimuladamente una pequeñas lágrimas que los traicionaron a lo largo de la ceremonia.

\- Elsa, yo te pregunto ante nuestro señor, ¿aceptas a Andrew como tu legítimo esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza, en la virtud como en la inclemencia, para amarlo y respetarlo, para cubrir sus necesidades y que el cubra las tuyas, hasta que la muerte los separe?

\- Aceptó. - dijo Elsa mientras que ponía una argolla de oro en el dedo corazón de Andrew.

\- Andrew , yo te pregunto ante nuestro señor, ¿aceptas a Elsa como tu legítima esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza, en la virtud como en la inclemencia, para amarlo y respetarlo, para cubrir sus necesidades y que el cubra las tuyas, hasta que la muerte los separe?

\- Aceptó. - Andrew tomo la delicada mano de Elsa entre la suya, y puso la argolla de oro en su dedo.

\- Hoy frente a estas personas, y ante nuestro señor los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Andrew alzó el velo de novia de Elsa, y ella pudo ver cómo los ojos de Andrew brillaban tanto que no lo creyó posible, con un casto beso unieron sus vidas.

\- Cambió de escena.

La fiesta con el banquete fue todo un festín, las arcas reales no titubearon al dar lo necesario para ella.

Y los ahora reyes estaban sentados en la mesa de honor, y todos los invitados podían ver cómo para ambos, era el día más feliz de sus vidas, compartían risas, y jugaban entre ellos, para todos era una escena conmovedora.

Pero había algo que molesto un poco a Andrew, más consigo mismo que con otra persona. Había escuchado que por la condición de su pierna habían cancelado el baile, pero el anhelaba poder hacerlo, junto su ahora esposa. Así que logró convencer a Kai de que lo ayudara, organizando a la orquesta, para que tocara el vals.

La música comenzó a tocar, algunos invitados pusieron su atención en la mesa de los reyes para ver cómo Andrew se levantaba de su silla, y hacia una reverencia hacia Elsa .

\- Me haría el honor de bailar conmigo esta pieza. - preguntó Andrew, extendiendo su mano hacia Elsa.

Los suspiros de las mujeres fueron audibles en todo el salón. Y Elsa solo pudo tomar la mano que le era ofrecida.

En cuando estuvieron en el centro del salón la música paro por unos segundos para volver a comenzar.

Andrew puso su mano derecha en la cintura de Elsa mientras que su izquierda tomo la mano de ella, mientras que Elsa dejó su mano descansar en el hombro de Andrew.

\- ¿Estas seguro de esto?, ¿no te duele tu pierna?

Andrew sonrío mientras que guiaba a Elsa por la pista, la música llenaba el salón y guiaba los pasos, para ambos el momento era mágico, no podían describir el momento, era como si sus pies ya no tocaran el suelo y volaran por los aire, sus corazones bombeaban con fuerza, que pensaron que en ese momento morirían.

\- Por favor, déjame bailar con mi esposa, es mi único deseo.

Elsa se perdió en las palabras de Andrew mientras que el baile continuó hasta terminar la pieza.

Y en medio del salón unieron sus labios.

Los reyes se retiraron antes que todos los invitados, y fueron a la alcoba que a partir de ese momento era de ambos.

Entraron tomados de las manos, pero el nerviosismo hacia que se sentarán en la cama, y por unos minutos solo se quedaron sin hacer nada.

Andrew buscó romper el momento de tensión tomado la mejilla de Elsa, la tenue luz de las velas hacia ver los rasgos de Elsa aún más hermosos.

Y dijo algo que se había callado por todo el día. - Te amo.

Elsa sintió su corazón latir con desesperación, y solo quería hacerle saber que ella también le amaba.

Tomo su rostro entre sus manos, y lo beso tratando que todo el amor que sentía se plasmará en ese momento, lo beso con todos los sentimientos que había en su corazón.

La necesidad de sentir a plenitud al otro hicieron que les fuera irrelevante la ropa, y la quitaron sin ningún tipo de cuidado, sin dejar de besarse, recorrían con sus manos el cuerpo del otro, podían sentir el calor y el frío juntarse y explotar en sus manos.

Andrew recostó a Elsa sobre de la cama, con la mayor suavidad que pudiera tener. Sus ojos se juntaron y pidió permiso para entrar, Elsa sentía el miedo, pero asintió.

Andrew empujó poco a poco sus cadera en contra de la de Elsa, sintiendo como se envolvía a su alrededor, como el calor lo atraía hacia ella, el pequeño dolor que sintió Elsa rápidamente se opaco en contra del placer qué sentía, ella misma comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo que ambos subían, la habitación se tornó caliente como los cuerpos que sentían cada roce cada caricia, los gruñidos eran casi animales, mientras que experimentaban lo que para muchos era el mayor acto de amor.

Los cuerpos cayeron cubiertos de sudor, habían hecho el acto durante toda la noche.

Y solo se recostaron sintiendo el cuerpo del otro.

\- Te amo.

\- Yo también te amo.

Y Elsa y Andrew durmieron, sabiendo que durante esa y las noches siguientes ya no habría que temer pues a un lado suyo estaría la persona que más amaban en el mundo.


	17. Epilogo

Bueno solo es un pequeño epílogo.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Epílogo.

Elsa sintió como la cama se hundía del lado contrario al suyo.

Abrió los ojos viendo como los ojos que amo por más de cuarenta años seguían desprendiendo aquel anhelo, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, y acarició su mejilla.

\- ¿Te acuestas a mi lado?

Andrew se recostó a un lado del amor de su vida, con aquella con la que había pasado los mejores años de su vida.

Elsa se acercó más a Andrew poniendo su cabeza sobre del pecho de Andrew, sintiendo el golpear del corazón, unió sus manos como si estuvieran a punto de dormir como cada noche.

Andrew tarareo una suave melodía, como sabía le gustaba a Elsa.

\- ¿Podremos estar juntos de nueva cuenta? - preguntó Elsa sintiendo como su momento se acercaba.

Andrew tomo la barbilla de Elsa para que ella lo mirará. - Te buscaré en las vidas que sean necesarias hasta que podamos estar juntos de nuevo.

Elsa beso sus labios, y después recobró la postura que tanto amaba, pero de pronto dejó de escuchar aquel bombeó. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras que hundía su rostro en el pecho de Andrew.

\- En un momento te alcanzo amor mío, espérame por favor, muchas gracias por este maravilloso viaje.

Elsa cerró sus ojos, veía un túnel, y al final podía ver a Andrew sonreír estirando su mano para que la tomará, en cuanto lo hizo volteo la mirada hacia el, viendo cómo se convertía en un niño, y ella sonrío, al verse a ella misma como una infante, caminaron juntos hacia aquel lugar donde había gente esperándolos.

Olaf el actual rey de Arendelle entro a la recámara de sus padres, quería darles la noticia del nacimiento de su hijo, y cuando los vio dormir, solo pudo sonreír, se retiró pensando en darles la noticia cuando despertaran.

\- Cambio de escena -

Era una noche de primavera, Elsa había ido a la discoteca solo por insistencia de su prima Rapunzel, pero se estaba aburriendo por todos los que trataban de hacerle platica para llegar a un poco más con ella.

Pidió una bebida con hielo extra, pero enfrente suyo fue puesto un vaso con un líquido prendido en fuego, estaba a punto de reclamar cuando una mano tomo la bebida y la quito de la barra.

Elsa siguió el brazo y vio a un hombre con cabello cobrizo tomarse la bebida de un solo trago.

El hombre sonrío. - Hola, me llamó Andrew.

Elsa sonrío, sintiendo una extraña nostalgia, solo pudo sonreír. - Me llamó Elsa, y creo que al fin me encontraste. - dijo sin ser consiente de por qué dijo aquello.

Andrew sonrío. - Te lo prometí.

Fin.


End file.
